Eyes Don't See
by purpleanime
Summary: small moments between six and holiday wit rex 10-15yrs tagging along but mostly those two. collection of oneshots. hope u like!no flames please! generator rex isn't mine:disclaimer for fic.
1. Chapter 1

Reaching

Holiday had become accustomed to every hum and tick that sounded in her office, no noise was foreign but some were just rarer than others. For example the light almost whisper like footsteps of a certain agent NOT being followed by louder clumsier ones or the slight slapping of bare monkey feet against the floor was one of those rare sounds and today was one of those very rare days. She pretended to busy herself acting uninterested by his unaccompanied visit, though she was actually quite curious. She readjusted the knob on her microscope for the umpteenth time until his voice pierced through the silence.

"doctor." He called. Her eyes traveled up to meet his shaded ones. She always hated the fact he'd hide his soul behind those infernal glasses.

"agent six is there anything I can do for you?" she asked her tone matching his own suffocating, formal one. He handed her a small vile. She took it from his hands; her skin tingled after the sudden contact with his fingers.

"knight needs this tissue sample analyzed A.S.A.P." He explained. " it's a different breed of evo'd reptiles being found in the everglades, we had a nasty run in with them." Her eyes widen slightly, he saw her growing concern.

"is Rex-

"he's fine, a couple of scratches but nothing a bottle of iodine can't fix." He quickly interjected cutting off the good doctor. She felt foolish letting her tone shift from scientist to mom in seconds but it seemed whenever rex was involved she couldn't help it.

"I see, be sure to tell him to stop by for a full physical analysis." She states placing the vile on her desk. Her voice was composed again, she was silently relieved, in the agent's opinion the look on her face was quite readable.

"noted" the agent replied already preparing himself for the excitable smile on the boy's face when he mentions the lovely doctor. The annoying, irritating puppy dog smile he'd wear the whole day after seeing her… he really hated working with an overly hormonal teenager.

With nothing left to say to the brunette, he head out. he missed her slightly disappointed look. She mentally scowled herself, what was she expecting a heartfelt conversation with a man who had broken a limb a not even shed a tear. She felt stupid trying to constantly reach out to him. it always felt like there was an invisible wall separating them, separating her from everyone in this terrible place.

"six?" She called, desperately trying to not sound anxious, his foot stopped halfway through the automatic door as her voice beckoned him.

"Dr. Holiday is there something else you need to know?" he asked in his usually stoic voice. She bit her lips before fully facing him, she'd gone this far why not take it all the way home.

"it doesn't pertain to the vile, it's more personal, Agent Six." She responded waiting for him to stroll right out of the office. Instead she received an inquiring expression, a rare sight on the monotone agent.

"personal?" he repeated stepping back into the office. He was curious and slightly amused by the doctor's sudden outburst, though his expression remained unreadable. He scan her eyes, she was getting harder and harder to read everyday as well, he liked it… perhaps because it made him less susceptible to sympathizing with her emotions. It was dangerous to feeling a connection with her or with those gentle green eyes of hers.

"are you busy at the moment?" she asked she felt her nails digging into her palm from the nerves. He raised a brow in confusion, he fixed his sun glasses, a nervous tick he'd secretly attained over the years.

"yes actually I'm about to brief Calan on the today's mission." six replied. She controlled the urge to face-palm, her potential date stolen by Captain Calan… why does the universe enjoy screwing with her.

"oh… well then I didn't mean to keep you, goodbye six." She stated quickly trying to busy herself and avoid eye contact. She felt her flushed cheeks give her mood away, she was embarrassed and disillusioned and was praying he couldn't see it and that he'd just walk away.

"any particular reason for the questioning, doctor?" he inquired trying to get a read on her, though from her fidgety movement anyone could tell something was up. She froze and ceased scribbling on her clipboard. _"breathe holiday… just be honest there's nothing wrong with asking a colleague to an outing"_ she told herself.

"I was just about to finish classifying this specimen, actually I just finished and was about to get some coffee, I wanted to see if you were interested." She replied nonchalantly mentally patting herself on the back for not melting into a puddle of stuttering goo as he searched her eyes. "but as you've already stated you're bus-

"Calan can wait." Six interrupted, an annoying habit he'd formed over the years chopping her sentences in half but for once his intrusion was welcomed. she tried to hide the incredulous expression her face but couldn't.

"excuse me?" she asked dropping her pen from the shock. He withheld his smirk as reached down to retrieve her pen. He bent down quickly and before she could blink, he was offering her to take it. She grabbed hold of the pen but neither her nor the agent released their grasp on it, she could feel his slightly calloused finger over her own… they were soothing and cool, it ached to be so close yet in retrospect so far from him, it was sad to know this was closest she'd get to physical affection with him. Their eyes linger on their temporarily intertwined hands before meeting each others eyes. He gradually let go, it might have only been a brief second but in their minds it was a slow, painful separation.

"calan has formed the bad habit of being less then punctual and I think it's time I gave him a taste of his own medicine, so a coffee run was it?" he stated trying to bring them back from their imaginary plane. Holiday nodded still too shock to form coherent words.

"that sounds fine are you certain you're all done here doctor?" he questions hoping to receive more than a numbed stare from the brunette.

"y-yes, I just finished." She replied smacking herself inwardly for stuttering. _"way to go holiday… you're a complete professional."_

"good then we'll go to the cafeteria." He states heading towards the door. She set down her clipboard and followed him, scolding herself for being so anxious, she look over at him with stoic expression but couldn't help but notice, he seemed a little less wound up. he missed this, seeing her smiling by his side. Of course the agent would rather be tortured with medieval devices and sing "the happy flower song" than admit anything of the sort.

It was a silent trip which Six was grateful for, Holiday had a knack for wanting to know everything about his day, then again that was long time ago. He looked over at her wondering what was it that kept her soothing voice mute. He could see the nervous glassy look in her eyes, was she that uncomfortable around him? … perhaps it was for the best … not to see her laugh and smile or hear her voice call out to him.

When the cafeteria doors opened they both swiftly headed inside, Holiday greeted a few colleagues while six quickly order his coffee, black , two creams, no sugar. Eventually she caught up with him, before she could even utter a greeting he handed holiday her coffee.

"I'm hoping you still like four sugars and three creams." He stated as she took the cup. She smiled warmly.

" probably one of the few things that hasn't changed." She replied.

He guides her outside of the cafeteria, too noisy for his taste but she's already aware of that. They end up in one of the towers just above the petting zoo. He sat comfortably by side of the window and it's not long before the lovely doctor joins him.

"so when exactly does you're meeting with Calan start?" she question sipping her coffee.

"15 minutes ago." The agent quipped, he earn a chuckle from the doctor. He smiled it was small and only lasted for a brief second but it was there.

"he's going to go nuts, I can't wait to see that security tape." She replies. The agent nodded humored by the idea. She smiled even wider, it felt so nice to speak to him as if the were friends not just colleagues or even less strangers.

"personally I just think coffee will be the only thing that will keep me awake long enough to give him the entire report." The agent added. She set cup down and leaned her chin into her palm.

"that bad huh?" she replied. He nodded.

"As if racing through the everglades wasn't bad enough just slap on mutated wild life, a kid that can't breathe without making something explode, and a monkey whose got an irritating sense of humor." He retorted. He didn't expect her to laugh so richly at his comment but definitely didn't mind.

"all in a day's work for the agro-nanny." She joked, he sent her a warning look but couldn't help but let it crack into a smile. He was losing his mask… he didn't know whether to happy or scared but something in Holiday's laughter made everything seem okay.

"don't start that. " he warned. "if he hears you say it he'll never let it go." Her eyes seem amused by his statement.

"I think it's cute he's given you a nickname." She teased. He raised a brow and smirked.

"he's got one for you too." He replied waiting to see her reaction. She rolled her eyes.

"let me guess Dr. Cutie?'" she replied shacking her head, Rex was less than subtly when it came to his attraction to her.

"close Dr. Hottie." He corrected he heard the groan escape for her lips and smiled.

"I swear where does a 11 year old come up with half the line he feeds me." she rants. "I blame the media." The agent scoffed loudly.

"I blame the monkey." The agent replied with an annoyed tone.

" bobo's not that bad, personally I think he's one few people that keep this place interesting." She defended.

"he also has a negative effect on the boy." The agent replied in a more serious tone. Her eyes down casted… he was talking like an agent again… that's not what she wanted at all.

"yes… I've read that on a few of your reports." She responded sipping her coffee, the warmth was gone… both in her drink and in his eyes. She saw his hand lying on the table and couldn't help but wonder if something in her touch could crack his armored heart.

"I'm just hoping he'll mature soon, I don't think it's going to get any easier if all he does is fight me every step of the way." The agent commented. She shoulders tensed and her less amiable nature was starting to come out.

"of course it's not, all you do is try to control him." she retorted. The agent was taken back by her comment but didn't let it show.

"I'm trying to guide him, this war is far from over and he's our only ho-

"a child! an 11 year child is our only hope and that gives providence the right to control every aspect of his life."she ranted. Inwardly she was pissed off about a lot more than his treatment to the boy but the subject they'd touched seemed like an acceptable outlet.

"if it means he'll be ready!" The agent fought back.

"so you don't care if he's safe, you care if he can fight!" She retorted.

"and all you care about is making this difficult as possible!" he shouted finally losing his patience.

"all I care about is his safety and yours!" She replied desperately trying to get it through his head that he and rex were the most important people in her life. Her hand caught his and in an instant he felt the same warmth he felt the first day he met her. That touch of hers was deadly… it made him forget everything but her smile.

"Holiday I- …" his communicator went off as did hers. Their hands unlaced as they scrambled to answer them. A grudging sigh escaped their lips as they listened to the ranting voice of a field officer explain to them how Rex had crashed a 20,000,000 dollar sky jet and was in the medical bay.

"noted, I'll-." Holiday's stare told him she was tagging along. "We'll be right there." Six he corrected as he dismissed the officer, turning off his com-link. " when I find him I'm going to-

"send him to my lab, he was just in an accident! " Holiday corrected. The agent rolled his eyes

"one he caused." Six retorted. She huffed as they ran as fast as they could.

"that's beside the point what if he's hurt!" she argued. he hated her over caring attitude.

"then that'll teach him to steal jets and go on joyrides, I'll bet you anything the monkey's with him." the agent retorted. She let out an amused smile.

"how about your glasses." She joked. He ignored her offer to start the bet. Right now all he wanted to do was make sure Rex was safe so he could kill him.

"so rain check on the coffee date?" she commented. Six almost tripped when she said the word date. He cleared his throat trying to regain his composure.

"who said it was a date?" he replied trying to seem unfazed.

"who said it wasn't?" she teased running ahead of him. "come on six, no wonder Rex is always getting away from you."

"funny." He retorted bitterly though the slight blush on his face had yet to leave him. being a trainer for providences new "weapon" was hard enough, playing high school sweethearts with the lovely doctor was not on his to do list. Though he couldn't help but remember the soft feel of her hands, and the warm glow in her eyes.


	2. Chapter 2: outburst

Dr. Holiday sighs as she receives yet another email from the chem lab,

_Blood work looks normal, need to keep an eye on stress levels. Immunization needs to be preformed before Thursday. _

Short, brief, and to the point, leave it to providence to make everything seem as inhuman as possible. She closes the window on her laptop and drinks the last of her coffee, another sigh escapes her lips. She was going to have give Rex another shot, every time he'd look her with those empty eyes and fake the brightest smile he could muster.

_"it's okay as longs it's you ."_

He was just a tool to them, nothing more than a guinea pig to be test on over and over again. She shut her eyes trying to remind herself it was all for a greater purpose, that striping the innocence of an 11 year old child was all for some vague greater purpose.

"rough day?" A dry and monotone voice questions as it slides through the eerie silence of the dim lighted lab. She turns to meet his sunglass covered gaze, slight startled but used to his abrupt appearances. She massages her temples trying to prevent an oncoming headache.

"that would be putting it mildly." She replies. "16 schematic overviews, 12 reports to read and file, not mention the psych reports."

"hmm… then I guess this extra coffee cup I got is going to be put to good use." Agent Six dryly quipped placing a medium sized coffee cup down on her desk. She looks up at him as if he's given her the elixir of life; He tries not to seem amused.

She takes a long and satisfying sip before addressing him. "how have you been? how's Rex?" she asks, she hadn't seen the boy in 2 days, it wasn't that she missed him terribly but there was something sad about not seeing his sweet little smile.

"fine, **both** of us." He replied quickly. he sips his coffee much more quietly then she does. he found her motherly smothering of child one of her more annoying traits but did enjoy the company of a colleague that was equally intelligent if not more so.

"well that was specific." She mutters sarcastically typing away at her laptop, trying to finish at least half of her load before she crashed and burned from exhaustion. She misses the annoyed twitch the agent's left eye made.

"His training began at 6:00 sharp, then a midmorning briefing, his tutor arrived promptly at 11am, his requested "free time" was granted from 3pm to 4pm, he was in the chem. Lab until 8pm, he was sent to bed with all his limbs in place and from the looks of it as rambunctious as ever at 9pm on the dot, specific enough for you Dr. Holiday?" he crudely retorts, he was tired and overworked as well and his irritated tone clearly showed it. she stops typing and sends him a tired glare, he sends back his own.

"facts nothing but facts and by the way I asked about you as well." She counters her tone sharper than usual.

"facts are all that matter, my opinion wouldn't serve as proper evaluation of the boy's mental or as you call it "spiritual" state, and I already answered your question. I'm fine." He replies. His tone is checked once more, no annoyance, no anything. She hated it. she turns her chair fully facing him, her eyes narrow from her deep scowl. It was a fairly odd expression on the doctor's lovely face but Agent Six showed no signs of surprise.

"I don't want a proper evaluation. I want to know if he's happy, if he's scared! If his memory loss is getting better! Is he struggling in reading, math, ect! Is free time really free time! Is he allowed outside for some fresh air! Was he comfortable with the chem. Lab people? How'd they treat him? Did they strap him down, did they explain why they were putting in and taking out dozens needles and pieces of machinery in his body? Does he sleep well? Do you make sure he isn't having any memory lapses or nightmares! That's what I care about and yes I want **your **opinion because out the thousands of people that work here we might be the only ones who give a damn about him." she snaps in a fierce voice.

the agent seems unfazed as he sips his coffee. Her outburst was shocking but not entirely unexpected; she'd grown attached to the boy, something very dangerous to do in their line of work.

"**He-is-fine**." He replies enunciating all three words. She resists the urge to strangle him knowing he'd have her pin on the floor with a katana to her neck in a millisecond. She sighs knowing those three words are all she's going to get. She sips her lukewarm coffee. Three packs of sugar and one spoonful of cream exactly the way she likes it, he was definitely very analytical… just never towards the things that mattered.

"thanks." She says resignedly, he raises a brow in confusion. "for the coffee." She explains, he nods accepting her gratitude, her small outburst swept under the rug. Silence engulfs the room except for her ceaseless typing and their periodic sipping of coffee. As strange as it was, this was the part of the day they looked forward to (other than being in bed of course). no noise, no orders, no pointless conversation with people that looked more dead than alive, no anything! Just the feeling of another person who mutually understood how crappy their life was and gave them silent comfort.

"he's missed you." Six states breaking the caressing silence but his comment is not unwelcomed. She smiles, her typing stops as she faces him.

"How do you know?" she asks grinning. He scoffs at her redundant question.

"first he's been whining about not see you nonstop, second every time a doctor touched him in the chem. Lab he kept reprimanding them for "not doing it like doctor Holiday would" it was a disaster." he replies clearly irritated by the child's infantile attitude. She stifled her laughter.

"He's completely infatuated with you; it's disturbing and increasingly annoying." He adds his voice laced with annoyance.

"I think it's cute." She replied. "Besides, he's just got nightingale syndrome, I'm first person he saw after waking up from his coma, the first doctor to treat him."

"Nightingale syndrome doesn't last this long." He corrected.

"it'll pass." She replies dismissing the agents warming tone. He rolls his eyes and drinks the last of his coffee. The doctor's watch beeps.

"it's 2 am, if I don't find my bed in the next 5 minutes, I'm going to be sleeping on my desk." She replies shutting down her computer and the lab for the night. The agent crushes his coffee cup and throws it into the garbage bin.

"goodnight Six." She states warmly, too warmly for his taste but he nods and provides his own farewell. He exits the lab and she's left in the room alone once again.

She pulls on the small drawer to her right and takes out a picture strip Rex had given her in case she ever missed him, she'd been diplomatic in receiving the gift but inside she loved the idea of having a little reminder of him. He and Bobo had to sneaked off (like always) and the chimp had taken the boy to a carnival. They had found a picture booth and decided their little jailbreak needed a memento.

She smiles as her finger traces their grins; he looked so happy, so normal. His bright auburn eyes seemed so joyous. That was the life he deserved, a free one, a happy one.

"I miss you too Rex." She silently confesses to the absent child.

She tucks the picture strip back into the drawer. With one last sigh she stands takes her bag and calls it a night. She didn't work at providence for the money, for the amazing recognition, or even for the advancement in nanite research…no she didn't do it for any of that, she worked like a slave for providence so that millions could be safe ,so that children like Rex could be happy.


	3. Chapter 3: dysfunctional

Disclaimer: come on guys… I don't own generator rex,I f I did I'd find a way to get Six shirtless… but that's just me. this disclaimer goes out for the whole fic, Generator Rex is own by Man of Action and Cartoon network.

BEFORE you start reading I'd like to thank each and every one of you who reviewed my oneshots! It means so much! I'm a total newb with terrible grammar so it means a lot to have supportive comments like yours. Just wanted to warn you Six might be a little outta character but not too much hopeful, it's kinda hard to write him since there's only been 5 episodes and he's pretty stoic.

Dysfunctional

"I cannot believe you let him out into the petting zoo!" Dr. Holiday ranted as she was finishing up the last stitches on the boy's arms, he winced but bit his lips forcing himself not yell out in pain.

"first off all I was right there with him, second it's barely a scratch, and thirdly if he'd listen to directions and stop trying to show off all the time maybe this wouldn't of happened." The agent countered glaring at the boy during the last part of his sentence. Rex shuffled his feet awkwardly as he avoided the man's glare. Rex gritted his teeth as doctor holiday finished the last stitch.

"don't blame him for this, he's 11! You expect a kid to act like a soldier! How about instead of asking for the impossible you work around his limits and try to train him in a more appropriate fashion." Holiday suggested rather crudely, the agent didn't miss the heated glare she sent.

"if anyone should remind themselves of limitations and appropriate behavior it's you doctor." The agent shot back in his cold ice tone. " rex isn't here to be cuddle, there's no childhood left to have, he's here to help end the war we've been losing , he's got to get his head around that and so do you."

Holiday tried not to dig her nails into the boy's arm as a means to restrain her hand from slapping the agent. The boy gave her small, sad smile. _"please stop." _His eyes begged. He hated when six talked about him like a tool, a weapon, something necessary but disposable. She gave him a sweet sympathetic look of warmth and love, everything that providence had tried to take from him.

"as long as I am his doctor, rex will always be cared for, always." She said referring her last word to the child. He gave her a bright grin as he blushed. It wasn't everyday a hottie like holiday promised a man ( or his case a boy) she'd care for him.

"you're not here to play mommy." Six warned. Holiday tense as the agent's cold words hit a nerve. Rex winced not from pain but from the on coming argument of century that was about to unfold.

"no I am not but that doesn't mean you're here to play drill sergeant ." she countered venomously. The agent's stone cold express cracked for a fraction of second from sheer annoyance.

"I'm not playing at anything-

"neither am I!" she retorted cutting him off. He leaned closer to her trying to remind her of his authority only to have her lean closer as well her heated glare not cooling.

"so you think you're his mother." The agent accused.

"so you think you're his sergeant" the doctor countered.

"well personally I think you're both cracked in the head." A scratching voice interrupted. The two adults paused, stepping back from each other, glowering at the ape.

"hey monkey!" the 11 year old greeted as the monkey gave him high five and a soda.

"for the arm kid, ain't nothing soda can't fix." The monkey stated as boy smiled brightly.

"awesome!" rex replied opening can.

"no sugar!" both adults demanded stopping him midsentence. The doctor snatched drink from the boy, while six crossed his arms regaining his authorative stance.

"aww man." The boy whined. His cheery mood deflated, the doctor gave him a sympathetic look while six just stared indifferently at the monkey.

"your side commentary isn't necessary ." The agent warned, the monkey ignored the agent and patted the kid on the head.

"says you green man, another minute in this room with you two and this kid might need therapy." Bobo replied pushing the agent's buttons.

"bobo you know we're just trying to make sure rex is safe and-

"prepared for the battles ahead." Six added to doctor's statement, her annoyance evident on her pretty face.

"gee mom and dad sounds like you've got junior's future all planned out." The monkey teased.

The two adults looked at each other for a split second. The thought of them raising a child as couple was preposterous! that was the only reason why six looked highly annoyed and why a tint of pink had adorned the cute doctor's cheeks, no other reason made sense… at least that's what they told themselves.

"another word monkey I'd I'll see to it you end up somewhere in Antarctica." Six warned a little too sharply for his usually stoic manner. Rex laughed loudly startling all three grown ups.

"rex what's gotten into you?" the good doctor asked raising a brow.

"some times I think you guys are dysfunctional enough at added up a normal family." He said between burst of laughter.

"hey! Don't put me in the same looney bin as these two, they're in a league of their own." The monkey retorted only to receive laughter from the child.

Holiday smiles warmly, it felt good to see rex laugh and joke like a regular kid, he gave her a wide smile while bobo ruffled his hair. Perhaps he was right… then again, she glance over to the scowling agent, maybe not.

A family was the last thing Six wanted yet one year ago that's exactly we he got, for better or worse the kid was right just like a family he was stuck with them. He looked over at the gentle doctor and met her eyes, her very lovely, very passionate eyes… she glance away quickly and her cheeks turn the slightest shade of pink, he smirked perhaps he could get used to this arrangement… for now.

END

Hope you guys like it! REVIEWS MAKE MY HEART HAPPY! CONSTRUCTIVE criticism is welcomed… flames are not. If you guys have any ideas for one shots or stories I'd love to hear them, and I like taking requests!


	4. Chapter 4: Misbehavior

Hey guys I just wanted to thank all of you for the kind comments and great reviews, they honestly mean so much to me! I'm kinda three review minium person… if less than three people review I usually just scrap the fic so thanks all of you that reviewed it was fun writing these fics and I hope to make more soon. Enjoy chapter 4 and remember READ AND **REVIEW!**

**Misbehavior **

"doctor holiday!" Rex shouts startling the scientist to the point of let out a surprised yelp. the boy quickly hides behind her as the automatic door hisses open once more this time revealing a very pissed off Captain Calan.

"where is he? I saw that little punk run in here-." he stops mid rant to greet the lovely doctor, who has very confused look on her face. "oh hello Dr. Holiday… I'm just…" he spots the boy clutching her lab coat acting the part of the victim. " There you are!" the blond man shouts , the boy sticks out his tongue as the captain tries to assault him only to be stopped by holiday.

"Captain might I ask why you're attempting to harm **my** patient?" she demands in a stern and protecting voice, her posture over the boy is now maternal and protective. Rex grins cheekily, he's safe and there's nothing the captain can do to him here.

"he completely trashed the briefing room playing extreme tag with the monkey! He also ruined two computers and broke 4 chairs!" the captain exclaimed furiously. The doctor had a completely calm look on her face but inside she was fuming.

"Rex." Her no longer gentle voice calls… the preteen knew he was dead... but at least it would be by the hands of Dr. Holiday and not that jerk Calan. The captain smirks knowing that the punishment awaiting the kid was worse than anything he could come up with.

"Yes ma'am?" The boy replies softly. She glares at him but sighs trying to contain her anger.

"is what the captain just said true?" she asks meeting his eyes, reminding herself his puppy dog pout was just a façade. He looks away from her searching eyes and shuffles uncomfortably.

"it's not like that-

"I asked a yes or no question, not your opinion! Now is what Calan said true?" she replies her rebuking voice startling the child.

"its called extreme tag for a reason." The boy replied in a hushed manner, the doctor sighs heavily.

"Calan I'll take it from here." She says rubbing her temples. Yup a headache was definitely coming.

"if you're sure Dr. Holiday." The man replies, she nods. He gives the boy one last glare and heads outside. A strong silence consumes the room as the hissing doors close. She sits down and pinches the bridge of her nose in a mix of frustration and sorrow. Rex rubs his arm awkwardly, he knows she's mad, he knows she's angry but he also knows she'll forgive him.

"rex… what went through your mind when you did something like that?" she demands. He fidgets with his finger avoiding her eyes.

"rex answer me." she demands. He stands up straight after hearing her harsh tone.

"I dunno… it was just game … I thought it be fun." He admits in a weak and frail voice.

"So you think it's fun to break things that people work very hard to build." She scolds. He looks down at his feet, wallowing in guilt.

"no ma'am." He replies barely above a whisper, the good doctor wants sympathize but knows she can't just bend the rules for every little caprice he has.

"or let me guess you think it's fun to make me write a report on your behavior and have to punish you." she continues reminding herself it's for his benefit, that the only way he'll learn is if she's tough. He looks up at her with a gazed that was pleading forgiveness.

"no."he replies softly. She melts for half a second but composes herself quickly.

"then why? You know you're on thin ice and yet you still-

"I just wanted to play a game! Doc I'm so sick and tired of combat training and tutors and all this stupid stuff! When do I get to do what I want! When do I get to have fun!" he counters, his eyes pleading her to understand.

"Rex… I-." she sighs heavily as every consoling phrase she can think of is a lie. "Rex having fun is fine but ruining a briefing room is too much and you know it. You're almost thirteen Rex, a full fledge teenager, and it's time to start acting like the responsible young man I know you are." She explains putting a hand on his shoulder. He nods obediently.

She smiles as his eyes brighten up slightly, His sweet little eyes, it tore her up inside to know everyday a small strip of joy and innocence was ripped from his unbridled gaze.

"are you sorry for what you did?" she asks hoping he'd at least learned his lesson. He nods in agreement.

"I didn't mean to total the place… it just sorta happened." He replied understanding his acts were blameworthy. "but I'll help fix it doc, and I really am sorry." He really was, he just hopes the doctor can see it. she softly pats his head. He blushes and she retrieves her hand hoping not give the boy a wrong impression.

"I know it's frustrating being trapped and controlled in this place but just hold out a little longer… it gets easier with time and promise I'll always be here for you." she declares to child, she wishes he could be free, that he could be outside laughing and playing like normal children… but wishing can only do so much.

"I know doc." He replies reassuring her he knows she's on his side. She gives him a smile but it's a sad and withered one, he looks up at her in concern.

"Rex you know what I have to do, don't you?" she states looking at him with sadden eyes. He closes his own and sighs… it was inevitable he supposed.

"yeah… I know." He replies grudgingly. He should've known better than to run straight to her office but some how the idea of being with doctor holiday just made everything feel okay.

"we both knew it was coming." She says standing up from her chair and heading towards the screen communicator. Swiftly she types her access code and is immediately patch through to her partner.

"Six, it's holiday…" she hesitatingly beckons.

"what is it? I'm in a meeting." His cold gruff voice answers. She narrows her eyes offended by his response. Rex rolls his eyes leave it to six to be complete jerk to the cutest girl in providence.

"it's about rex, he got in to a bit of trouble." She replies hoping she's phrased the dilemma carefully. The agent's expressionless face turns into a very annoyed scowl.

"define a bit?" he replies in an irritated voice.

"well no one was hurt and nothing irreplaceable was broken… so… I think on a scale of one to ten it's a five." She said in slight optimism. The agent let out a heavy sigh and holiday winces at the sound of it.

"I'll be there in 15 minutes holiday, and I don't care if all he did was draw on the walls he's old enough know what's going to happen, I don't need to waste my breath with a lecture, we're punishing him my way this time."

"it' really isn't that ba-" she paused, it was that bad but she had say something "… it wasn't a jet this time." she states trying to put the boy in a good light.

"holiday… you're not helping." The agent states before signing off. She glares at the screen long after the transmission ends.

"jerk." She mutters in a hushed voice. The boy chuckles at her expression, she smiles.

"don't tell him I said that." She shushes jokingly, the boy grins. "Even though knowing him, he somehow already heard it." she adds comically, Rex nods, he didn't call Six a "ninja in a suit" for nothing.

"how bad you think it's gonna be?" the boy asks damping the mood with seriousness. She gives him a hopeful smile.

"Six can be gentle when he wants to be-." She stops when the boy shoots her an incredulous look.

"are you talking about the same man that made me run 4 laps around the petting zoo when I spilt my apple juice during a morning briefing?" rex quips. He had her there, six may have had a heart… but he sure made it hard to believe.

"to be fair you spilt it on his 20 page report." She defends, though she has no idea why. Perhaps it was just her infatuation with the agent that made her defensive of him. rex, however reminds her he was only 11 at the time, and it had clearly been an accident.

"I know it was accident but still." She sighs. "look just let me do the talking and whatever you do don't try to defend yourself, you own up to it like a man would, he'll respect you for it."

"if you say so Doc." He replies resignedly. They both wait for the inevitable hissing of the automatic doors. Eventually it comes and the doors reveal a very unhappy agent. Rex leans in closer to the doctor.

"if he kills me I just want you to know you're the hottest chick in the universe and tell Bobo, he cannot have my computer… I want to be buried with it." the boy whispers comically .a last ditch effort to bring joy back into the room. The doctor gives him a pat on head but cannot muster a smile under the scrutinizing gaze of her partner. The boy clutches her hand like a lifeline, he's not scared but he is upset, he knew six was going to nothing but rant about how selfish and stupid he was and though he'd never admit out loud… it hurt to hear it.

She gave his hand reassuring squeeze reminding him of her promise… she'd always be there for him… and she meant it. The agent whips them back into the real world with his cold voice.

"what happened?" he demanded. And with those two words the war for Rex's freedom began.


	5. Chapter 5: 6 divide by Six

**Hiya guys, so pretty much this a fanfic oneshot of how I would portray Six's and Holiday's history ( a made up history of course) it's little snipets of what i think might have happened. Anyhozzles hope you like and I'd like to thank each and everyone of you who reviewed, I know this is a really long oneshot but please try to read it all, I'd like to hear comments and opinions oh and WARNING Six's is a little outta character personally because the time setting for this fic is 8 years before the events going on in the show some I'm just hoping he always wasn't such a stick in the mud.**

**6 Divided By Six**

**1 assignment**

When Six got the memo that his next assignment would be protecting a 20 yr old doctor that had over 50 countries after her, he didn't know what to think. All the file stated was that she was a highly valuable asset to the United Nations and that by no means should she end up in enemy hands. All he could think about was what kind of person would a woman worth 60 times her weight in gold, a genius, and a ground breaking scientist in every field of science known to man be like.

**2 hands**

"Elena this is the agent I was telling you about." Dr. Gerald said presenting Six to the lovely doctor who at the moment was measuring two oddly colored chemicals. Six raised a brow as he realized why 50 countries wanted the good doctor… incredibly high I.Q. aside, he was willing to bet his katanas at least 10 only wanted her for her looks. She placed the two beakers to the side and extended her hand. He took it, surprised at how snug it felt being held by his own.

"It's nice to meet you Mr…" she dragged on hoping he'd fill in the blank as he shook her hand. He inwardly smirked amused by her antics.

"Smith." He replied using his pseudo identity. She gave him sweet smile and he resisted the urge to send a smile of his own. His grip on her hand seems tighten for the smallest instant. "it's an honor Doctor Holiday."

"please the honor is all mine." She said blushing slightly. The agent couldn't help but smile (it was almost undetectable to the human eye of course), there was something about her… something warm and soft, just like her hands.

**3 resigned**

"I know it looks bad but I assure you I don't need protection." She protested fidgeting with the equipment on her desk. Dr. Gerald sighed.

"Elena three of your projects almost killed you and your car brakes gave out… someone's after you." the senior doctor countered. Her eyes looked pained for a second but switched back to normal when she looked at both men.

"Accidents Howard, just accidents." She reassured. The agent intervenes giving her a stern look.

"doctor whether you like it or not my mission is protect you and get you to a remote base in east Germany. the U.N. has decided you are far too valuable to be left unguarded." Six stated his tone cold and sharp. She stands from her desk outraged.

"and I'm suppose to just let myself be whisked away at the drop of hat because a bunch stuffy old jerks have planned out my "usefulness" for the world!" she shouted, glaring at both men.

"if death is the alternative, it sounds like a fine idea to me." The agent countered

"I have done nothing wrong! why am I being rushed off like a criminal!" she shouted, he can see the fear and anger in her eyes. He tried to ignore the voice of sympathy in his head.

"Elena be reasonable." Dr. Gerald soothed trying to calm her, she glares daggers at both of them.

"I didn't choose this!" she retorted.

"no one does, you didn't choose to be a genius, you were born one. what you did choose was to use your intelligence for good not for evil. They don't like the path you've chosen so their taking you out, in their opinion a genius should be building guns and weapons not creating cures." Six explained.

She let out a frustrated sigh and covered her face.

"so basically because I'm trying to help people instead of kill them, they want me dead?" She asked. Her green eyes beg him to lie, for a split second he almost complies.

"yes, it's a sick and twisted logic but if you haven't noticed it's a sick and twisted world." He replied. She flinched at the coldness of his tone.

"what am suppose to do… my family… my work." She sat down the burden on her mind wouldn't even let her stand. Against the wishes of the rational side of his brain, Six placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"you're suppose to let me do my job." he replied in slightly less harsh tone. She looked up him and took his hand grasping tightly. Her eyes met his shaded ones and gave him a resigned look.

"okay." Was all she muttered.

**4 protect**

"Mr. Smith!" she shouted in panic as seven assassins had cornered them in the train station. Six kicked three of them away from her. the four left cocked their guns, she threw her luggage at one and distracted him while trying to avoid their shots.

"Doctor run!" he ordered as he gripped his katanas.

He shielded himself from the bullets by spinning his swords. Before she could even scream another assassin appeared, the masked man grabbed her by the neck and was unsheathing his blade. Six whipped his neck around to watch the expression of utter terror on holiday's face.

"Smith." She called out breathlessly fear preventing her from screaming at the top of her lungs.

Her voice sent every nerve in his body screaming at him. _"PROTECT HER!"_ he jump kicked the his primary opponent and with accuracy and speed he'd never used before, sent his left katana flying, it stabbed itself straight into the man's shoulder. The doctor let out a shriek in horror as he shoved her to the floor ripping out the katana and cursing from the excruciating pain. Six knocked out the rest of the assassins before they even realized he was in front of them.

The doctor was on the floor still taking deep breaths, too afraid to look up, tears brimmed up in her eyes. He folded up his swords and placed them back in his sleeves.

"Doctor…" he beckoned. She looked up her eyes riddled with fear and shock. "it's time to go."She nodded numbly as he gave her his hand.

for most trip she remain silent still consumed by the shock of it all. For the first time in his life Six had wanted to console a one of his wards but years of apathy and coldness had left him unprepared. He could see the dread in her eyes and refused to let her wallow in distress, he fought inwardly deciding on how someone normal would handle the situation.

"Doctor Holiday." He called. she looked him, her shoulders tensing at sudden breach of the soothing silence. "I …" he paused feeling foolish for the words about to come out of his mouth. "I can assure you that in my numerous years in the field of mercenary work I have never failed a mission and my skills are bar to none, you are in capable hands."

She let out a smile… it was small and slightly forced but it was closest thing to a smile he'd seen in hours.

"if that's your strange secret agent way of saying you'll protect me, thanks." She replied. Her body seemed to de-stress as she rested her head on his shoulder, he almost jumped out of his skin from the feeling of physical contact. "I trust you." she added in a hushed tone. Her words seem relax the agent … it was a strange yet soothing effect she had on him, he didn't know whether to enjoy it or fear it.

**5 injuries**

"Hold still." She demanded as she dressed the agent's wound. Being slashed with a dagger was nothing new to the agent so he didn't understand why she had forced him to allow her to treat the chest wound immediately. He grunted not from pain but annoyance as she continued her work.

"it's a flesh wound Doctor, I could've handled this myself." He stated. She ignores him and continues her work. She bit her lip as she looked at the open wound… only a flesh wound he says. How many times had he been injured and how grave must they have been for him to consider such a painful injury "only a flesh wound". she resisted the urge to trail older scars on his chest while He tried to ignore the mixture of pleasure and pain that her slender hands caused him. she cleaned the wound thoroughly making sure to leave the agent in top condition.

"I'm almost done." She said wrapping the gauze around his chest hoping the injury would heal soon. He nodded concentrating on her soothing touch. Just as she was about to finish she paused and looked up him, his sunglasses partially covered her view of his eyes but she could see them… strong and fierce just like him. "I'm sorry, for causing this." She declared in a soft voice. The agent was left quite confused by the statement.

"you didn't do anything, doctor, there's no need for an apology." He replied in a monotone voice. She felt hurt by his indifference. She was the entire cause of his pain, her stupid impulses made her so reckless.

"I… I should have listened when you said to stay still, if I wouldn't have moved, he wouldn't chased after me and then he wouldn't of-

"regardless of your actions he would have still attacked you and I would have still protected you… that was his job, this is mine." He corrected. She sighed remembering that to him it was just part of the job,after they reached Germany she's never see him again and he'd forget all about her.

"yes, I know … this is just another mission for you." she replied forcing a smile. He frown at her comment, perhaps it was part of his mission but he didn't not take a dagger to the chest for the mission… he took it for her. she finishes wrapping the gauze but before she could move away he grabbed her hand startling her.

"Smith?" She called out alarmed by his touch. He leans in slightly closer to her face, he saw the slight blush on her face and hoped there was none on his.

"I'm just glad you're safe." He admitted as he let go of her hand. He stands and takes his shirt trying to leave the room before she snaps out her shock. Holiday comes to before he can escape.

"Smith wait!"she beckoned, he freezes at sound of her voice as a dozen regrets fly around in his head. She takes a few steps toward him before doing something very unexpected. She gently embraces the agent from behind, letting her warm tender cheek touch his cool back. He tenses up at feeling of such an intimate caress. This was definitely a breech in protocol! The first rule of mercenary work was do not get attached, some how with her that was almost impossible.

"I'm glad you're safe too." She declared. He stayed silent trying not encourage her actions but unable to shrug her away. She let go after a few minutes, feeling stupid for doing something so rash. Six walked out of the room silently leaving her with her thoughts and regrets, off to contemplate his own.

**6 Identity **

"Doctor Holiday we'll be boarding the S.S. Magnificent in 2 hours make sure you have everything ready." He stated entering her quarters. Half her suitcase was already packed and from what he could tell she was dressed and ready. He glanced over to meet her eyes and noticed she looked annoyed for a second but before he could read her, she looked up and faced him with an inquiring expression.

"why don't you ever call me Elena?" she asked. He almost dropped his suitcase from the shock of the question. Why were women so incredibly difficult to comprehend, The agent secretly vowed to never take mission with a female ward ever again.

"I don't see how that's of any importance Doctor, one would think you'd like to be address formally." He replied trying to be as diplomatic as possible. She frowned unsatisfied with his answer.

"well one could ask before making that assumption." She countered in a slight snarky voice. It took all the self restrain he had not to face palm. He placed his suitcase down and leaned against the wall.

"I don't think it be appropriate for me to call you by anything but your surname, it's the way I work Doctor, try to understand." He replied hoping his voice didn't sound too cold. She sat down on her bed putting the dress she was folding to the side. She seemed hurt by his answer but tried to hide it as best she could.

"I don't think that's why." She replied in serious voice. He raised a brow, so know she thought she was psychic.

"well then doctor by all means enlighten me." he responded condescendingly. She narrowed her eyes in annoyance.

"I think it's because you feel guilty that I don't know yours." She said in voice so solemn, it took too much effort from his part not burst out laughing.

"excuse me? I've told you my-

"oh get real, that's not your name and we both know it." she ranted cutting him off mid sentence. His eyes widened for a fraction of second, yup she was a genius alright.

"I'm sure you can understand why in my profession privacy is necessary." He quickly countered before the silence grew awkward. She didn't seem to like that answer as her brows knitted together in frustration.

"that's right In your profession I'm just one your missions, your nameless ward who you'll never see again." She retorted. He flinched her words seem to hit right on the mark. She forced a smile. "why am getting all worked up about something so stupid right? Who cares!"

"the pseudo identities are created for our protection, as for the way I address you it's only proper Doctor." He explained putting his hands in his pockets. She rolled her eyes.

"it all sounds like a big excuse to put as much distance between you and me as possible." She muttered. He raised a brow, what did she expect? for him to give her all his secrets if bats her eyelashes enough times?

"mercenary work isn't exactly a social occupation, wards and agents are suppose to have a professional distance." He clarified. She looked up him, this time with gentle supplicating eyes. He twitched slightly, now that look… just might have tugged on his heart strings.

"I would have hoped after all this time I'd be more than a ward to you." she confessed blushing slightly, she felt idiotic saying something so stupid out loud. He tensed up immediately.

"you are-." He stopped himself, cursing whatever part of his brain had allowed him to say what he was thinking out loud. She blushed and smiled. "what I mean doctor is that you are more than a ward, you're a very important person to the U.N. and by proxy to me." he replied trying to somehow do damage control.

"So I'm important to you." she repeated in hopefully voice full of joy. He winced that wasn't exactly the response he had wanted to give her but if it made her more compliant… hell why not?

"in a manner of speaking ,yes." He replied diplomatically. She rested her cheek on her hand. She was slightly contempt as a trace of smile was still visible but she was thinking, her eyes held an inquiring, glassy look… that couldn't be good.

"important as a package to the U.N. or important as person?" she questioned.

His left eye twitched in mixture of annoyance and embarrassment. He had been interrogated by criminals and tortured by deadly assassins and none of could even get him to flinch, now this "Doctor" shows up and he can barely form a sentence in reply let alone phrase it carefully… what he would give to be in an interrogation room right now.

"both, now doctor I think we've played twenty questions long enough, get ready to depart or I will have to use force." He replied fed up with her nonsense.

The doctor, however didn't seem to hear anything after he had said the word "both". She held a hurt and disappointed look… to him she was nothing more than a package with the words "handle with care" written on it. she silently sighed. Hoping that two month with agent would get her any closer to his heart was ludicrous and as a scientist she should have known but as woman… she let herself be deluded.

"doctor!" he called out in a frustrated voice. She snapped back into reality. She looked up at his annoyed face and down at her hands which held a partially folded dress, the time for day dreams was over.

"huh? Oh… right the ship." she replied in a monotone voice as she stood up and resumed packing as if he'd never entered the room. Six restrained the urge to question what had made her so obedient and chalked it up to her common sense finally kicking in.

From the cab trip to the eventually setting up their quarters in the ship, the doctor had been apathetic and silent, minus a yes or no when offered food or drink. A part of him ( the mercenary part) was almost happy at the change, it certainly made things easier when she stayed quiet but another part (the supposed human part) couldn't help but be slightly concerned by her extreme change in personality. At the moment she sat upright on her bed and was reading an incredibly thick book on logistics. She never once glanced up to look at him.

"Doctor?" he called standing up and putting on his coat.

"hm?" she replied not even bothering to face him as she turned the page on her book.

"I'm going to get some food, anything in particular you'd prefer?" he asked.

"water." She replied in an indifferent tone. He raised a brow, something was definitely up but he wasn't one to meddle in peoples business.

"understood." He stated leaving the room. She waited a good 2 minutes before dropping the book to her side and letting out frustrated sigh. She didn't want to talk to him or look at him… as far as she was concerned packages shouldn't talk.

END!

PLEASE REMEMBER READ AND **REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6: Attached

**Just a little fic I wanted to finish up since I might not be able to update this week, so two for the price of one! Love you all! Remember read and ****REVIEW!**

**Attached **

" Rex." A calm and gentle voice beckons from outside the preteen's so called room. The brunette boy quickly straightens up his shirt and his hair as the owner of said voice enters his room. "how are you feeling?" she asks, her warn green eyes shining with actual concern unlike most of the other physicians.

"bored." Rex Replies in a bitter tone bouncing the small red ball Dr. Holiday had provided for him in order to reduce stress. His frustrated glare melts as she gives him a comforting smile. "But better now that you're here." His coy comment seems to fall to deaf ears.

"right, anyways it's almost 12 pm, time for you're daily field training." She replies. He seems to almost jump in anticipation.

"finally!" he exclaims throwing his hands in the air in exasperation. "Another minute and I think my brain would've exploded!" the doctor stifles a chuckle; she knows she has to stay aware of her closeness to him. If any of the staff members see her develop any kind of bond with the boy they would limit her interaction with him and might kicked her off her position as his primary physician.

As they walk to the training field, she listens to him as he rambles animatedly about his "forbidden" explorations through providence keep. He knows she will scold him after he's done but he also knows she's the only one who will listen, the only one who is willing to care.

"Rex!" she interrupts mid-tale, he braces himself for the lecture, wincing as her eyes turn like those of a rebuking mother. "you know that area is off limits even to level 3 personnel! If anyone caught you-

"don't worry doctor-…doctor…" he pauses in the middle of his counter argument , his once bright spirit seems to crash down , his cheeks turning a light shade of red in indignation… he's forgotten her name…again.

"rex?" she calls out. She wishes her voice wouldn't sound so worried, so motherly. He searches her eyes in hope her name is somehow in engraved in her emerald orbs, he looks away as his search is fruitless.

"it's alright." She sooths him, once more checking her tone making sure to keep her role as just his doctor…not his mom. She places her hand reassuringly on his shoulder. "you've only been here for six mon-

"half a year! It's been half year and I still can't remember something as simple as your name!" he shouts cynically, shrugging away the warm hand that had tried to provide comfort.

"rex don't beat yourself up like this, it's completely normal in patients who suffer from amnesia to be forgetful. you know my name, I know you do." She states in a calm and firm voice. He looks back up to meet her eyes, the first person he'd seen as a friend, as a guardian inside of providence. He slowly remembers all that word association crap she'd taught him Green… those caring green eyes, green…trees…Christmas-

"doctor holiday!" he shouts the spark that had been robbed from his amber eyes only moments ago returns in a nanosecond. She tries to hide her beaming smile but can't seem to stop herself.

"you see Rex it must have just slipped your mind from all the excitement." She replies kindly. he nods and agrees, though both knew in back of their heads it was more than that. They wear mutual smiles, she's willing to bend the truth and he's willing to accept it knowing she does it out of compassion not manipulation. A few more steps and automatic doors hisses open revealing a green suited agent with a monotone yet slightly annoyed expression and a blaster wielding monkey frowning.

"hey, you two couldn't have sped it up a little, geez I was stuck alone with Mr. Smiles over here." The monkey complains getting a glare from the agent. "what happen Doc too busy reading junior here a story."

Rex furiously protests against the claim, though only to defend her honor and his self respect. He looks up to meet the doctor's unfazed gaze, she is calm, poised, and shatterproof, she is no longer in mom mode, the minute she stepped into the room, she was providence's top scientist again.

Her eyes place themselves on their silent member. He notices her glance but ignores her presence. He straightens his posture, no longer holding a comfortable stance but holds the posture of a soldier, the prefect soldier.

"When it says on the schedule 12:00 pm, it means 12:00pm." The agent scolds his tone cold and emotionless; both of the offenders unconsciously straighten up under his penetrating gaze.

"You act like I've been gone for hours." Rex retorts unafraid of the man's soulless glare.

"I was making sure Rex was up for vigorous exercise I can't allow him to go running around wielding machines that could rip to shreds half of the keep if he's in anything but top physical condition." The doctor recites as if the excuse was handpicked from her bountiful arsenal of comebacks.

Six turns his head in disinterest, he doesn't care for excuses. He's heard them all.

"Since you're ten minutes late you'll give me ten laps around the petting zoo. No machines." The agent demands. The boy swiftly protests.

"Are you insane? I barely survive when I have my machines! Those things out there will tear me to shreds!" he cries out in rage.

"Then I guess that'll teach you to be on time for training won't it?" Six replies to his complaint ignoring the boy's protest. It was always like this between them an unending battle of fire and ice. Rex's heated glare doesn't loosen as he continues to dispute with the agent. Six's solemn cold tone is lanced with annoyance as he counters every argument with his own cool and collected responses.

"The slam hands." The doctor interjects. Both men look at her in confusion, the monkey merely looks amused. "ten laps with nothing but the slam hands, no rex ride, no slam cannon, no punk busters, no sword, and no boggie pack." She explains. She offers compromise but both reject it.

"he'll never learn lesson if all we do is go easy on him, that's not how life works." The stern man responds. The child scowls in frustration.

"What life? You're gonna end up killing me! I'm going half mad in that broom closet, and end up half dead after everything training session, so far I don't see how that counts as a life!" the boy shouts infuriated by the his isolation from the world and from freedom.

"rex I know-

"if complaining is all you're ever going to do, I don't know how you're going to be contempt with anything you have." The agent interrupts; he ignores the glare sent by the doctor. One of his life lectures is on the way.

"six you shouldn't-

"contempt? Let's see how big your room his huh? And for the record lights out a 7pm is ridiculous! What little time I have to chill is just robbed I swear you want me to end up a soulless robot like all of you providence drones!" the boy exclaims drowning out the voice of peace, the emerald eyed woman tries to provide.

"if it would make you act less like a 2 year old I think you could stand to use the change." The agent retorts. The brunette woman slams her clipboard on the floor tired of being ignored.

"ENOUGH!" she orders, both men comply in a startled manner. Bobo seems to set as much space between him and two guilty parties as possible.

"rex is going to run ten laps **with** the slam hands! Understood! I am his doctor, if I feel there is something that could jeopardize his health, then as his leading physician my jurisdiction over the boy trumps yours! And as for you Rex, none of us live comfortable lives, we deal with the life handed to us, you were late, I know it's crazy but take the punishment like the kind of kid I know you truly are, a good and humble one. " her tone slips up, mom mode seems to jump back in for a fraction of a second, she can tell Six senses it but keeps his comments to himself. Both of them grudgingly agree to the compromise.

"let's go Bobo, you can help me write my will." The boy remarks bitterly, he gives them one last glare, though it softens slightly when he meets the doctor's apologetic eyes.

"sure kid, hows about leavin' that mp3 players under bobo's name, wouldn't mind havin' one of those." The chimp replies tauntingly as they leave the room. With a small hiss from the door they're gone and the room is filled with an unsettling awkward silence. The brunette reaches over to grab her abused clipboard, she tucks a small strand of hair away from her eyes and allows the words to flow from her lips.

"Six I'm sor-

"don't." he stops her mid-apology with just one word. "we both know you're not."

She nods; she doesn't feel sorry. he knows that all too well, he knows **her** all too well.

"spare me the guilt act, I know you couldn't care less that you undermined my authority in front of him." she can feel the acid in his cold words seep into her, painfully.

"that's not what was trying to do, I was trying to stop this senseless rivalry of power, Rex is only rebellious because you give absolutely no space to express himself." she counters. She inwardly scolds herself, she shouldn't act like this, she shouldn't be so protective over a patient.

"his childish caprices are not the concern of providence." He replies his tone no longer as aggravated, he's checked himself reclaiming his objective tone. "nor are they yours." He adds. He sees her tense up under his comment.

"he's not just this amazing super weapon, he's a human being with feelings, fears, and dreams. He may have lost most of his memory but providence has no right to jump steal the little things he has left." She argues hoping her words will somehow crack through his armored heart.

"providence has the right to do anything as long as it means an end to this war, one punk kid's impulses should not out weight the safety and happiness of thousands of others." He responds knowing he's won the battle as she lets out a resigned sigh.

"he's a kid… try not to forget that, you can rebuild a super weapon, but you can't rebuild someone's spirit." She warns.

"it's not his spirit we need."the agent coldly replies, but she can here it, he doesn't feel that way. He cares about the boy… he's not soulless. Providence has yet break him completely… there's sliver of humanity in him and that gives her hope.

"he could do 30 laps easy." she comments breaking the new less painful silence, watching the boy's progress. The man turns his view to the windows, he hides his impressed feelings but she catches his lips curling upwards slightly, he's trying not to smile in pride.

"50 if he'd listen and learn during training." The agent remarks crossing his arms, regaining his bitter expression.

"give him some credit it's only been half a year, it'll take time for him to get use to vigorous training by the sixth deadliest man in the world." She replies. He raises a brow it wasn't like her to stroke his ego. Then again ever since the boy had come into their lives, he's discovered part of her personality he never would have guessed. He stays silent but can't help voice one of his deepest thoughts out loud.

"be careful." Just two words escape from his lips, hushed and solemn just like his nature.

"wha-." His gaze stops her question, she knows what he means, she just doesn't want to admit it.

"not every providence agent is going to turn a blind eye to your attachment to the boy." He restates and her eyes widen. She knew she could never hide it from Six but was it so transparent that other agents could see it? he notices her disbelief, which in his opinion is redundant "even he sees your cradling nature though he's taken it as an attraction."

"it's just a crush, he's 11 and I'm one of the few woman he sees in this place it's only natural." She replies.

"you're avoiding the subject." He warns.

"I'm not attached to him, I just don't want him to feel there no one here for him, I know what it's like be alone in this place… it's a cold and frustration feeling." She admits, she regrets saying so much but what's the point, he knows everything… he's just never cared.

"alone!" his incredulous tone drives her to look at him, he seems troubled… and even hurt? "what are you talking about I was-." He stops himself, his voice was no longer cold, it was warm, it was human, it was** not** what he was suppose to be. "you were surrounded by hundreds of top scientist, many of them who respected your research and your breakthroughs in nanite technology."

It was always work, always about nanites and evos… never about her. no one actually cared for her. Six was closest thing she had to friend and in her opinion that was pretty sad.

"you're right… I was being overdramatic, but a colleague is different from a friend, I want Rex to have one or at least someone he feels comfortable with." She retorts. Self pity wasn't her style and she planned to keep it that way.

"The monkey, as bad an influence as he is, has been able to be a trusting companion to the boy." Six commented.

"I'm glad knight allowed their friendship to continue, but personal I when I heard he'd met Bobo in Level 4 personal containing bay I didn't know what to think." She replies. It had been quite a sight when the 11 year old showed up sipping on a convenience store soda with a monkey eating a taco.

"I added the disclaimer for a reason." Six responds. Bobo was not the agent favorite person and the feeling was very mutual.

They continue to watch the boy, the brunette clenches her fist when her nerves get the best of her and even flinches when "blinky" tries to enthrall the boy in its tangled roots. Yet somehow the boy miraculously escapes without a scratch. She lets out a very audible sigh of relief.

"worried?" the agent comments, it sounds more like a statement than a question. She looked away from his eyes.

"didn't mean to be a bother Agent Six, I'm just concerned about the life an 11 year running around with murderous animals and plants but you'll have to excuse me I have yet sell my humanity." She remarks sarcastically. He didn't even raise a brow.

"your excused." he replies, her left eye twitches in annoyance as she leaves his side to go read Rex's bio and stress levels, she misses the slight crack on the agent's emotional mask.

No he didn't cringe and squirm every time the boy was in danger but didn't mean he didn't care… though he had tried very hard not to, he may have been a field agent, a mercenary, and if need be an executioner but he was not a soulless monster. It was very hard not to be concerned not when the first thing he had seen when he met the 10 year old were his confused and sorrowful tears followed by short sobs begging him to tell who he was, and why he couldn't remember anything but his own name.

He looks over to the Doctor who was concentrating on the boys reading. She was not suppose to get attached, he'd warned her from the beginning, explaining why it was dangerous but as he watched the boy jump over Mel and felt his breath stop for a nanosecond he couldn't help but realize… he was very attached to him too.


	7. Chapter 7: contagious

**hey guys! it's been awhile! i've missed you all so much! i've been busy with the family and been terribly sick for the last week which is probably what brought on this little oneshot, i really hope you guys like it and i have to give HUGE props to my beta-reader shyma tavrott lupin! i owe ya! oh please remember read and REVIEW! it helps motivate me and it's great to get feedback or critique! but be gentle i'm know i suck...**

Contagious

"Achoo!" Six's young ward sneezed obscenely for the 200th time as the doctor took his temperature. Rex swiped his nose carelessly, trying not to fidget as the thermometer got a read.

"102, unbelievable!" The doctor announced. The irritation in her voice did not go unnoticed. "How-why- someone explain fast!" she demanded as she handed the boy another tissue. He gave out a sickly cough. Six just crossed his arms and glowered at her.

"First off check your tone doctor and second it's a cold I severely doubt it's anything serious." Six retorted in his usual icy voice. She glared at him.

"The mission was in the Amazon, he fell in a river -hey he's lucky no crocs got to him- he ended up soaking wet and the trip lasted half a day in a freezing jump jet, do the math Doc." Bobo replied. "and don't worry so much he ain't gonna die from the sniffles."

"I'm going to die!" Rex repeated in fear, Holiday gave him comforting look and placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Of course not Rex, it's a fever" she explained. The boy looked up at her dazed and confused. She turned to the monkey; glaring daggers at him. Bobo flinched in fear.

"A fever?" the 11 year old asked. She cupped his cheek and smiled as warmly as she could in order to soothe him.

"It's a reaction the body has when you're sick; your body's trying to keep you healthy" she replied. He pouted childishly as he sniffled loudly.

"Well it's really doing a lousy job, it should leave the health stuff to you" the boy commented before coughing violently. The stream of worried emotions on Holiday's face was so visible it was unnerving to the people in the room, especially Six.

"I'm going to get you some medicine. Six carry him to his room… "she said. "Please." she added seeing as agent didn't show any signs of moving a step. She heard small grunt of resignation come from him as he headed to carry the coughing boy.

It was an odd sight for the spectators on providence keep to see Agent Six carrying his ward to his room in an almost… gentle way. Of course no one dared to let their eyes linger too long or even question the act; Six was not known for his humor.

"How come you're not sick like me?" the boy demanded in a weary voice. Six keep looking forward ignoring his question. Rex sneezed in his tissue before resuming his delirious babble. "I bet its cause you're a robot… they never get sick." He declared as he sniffled. Six resisted the urge to smile in amusement; first it was ninja, then nanny, now robot, he just couldn't help but wonder what was next.

He laid the boy down on the bottom bunk of his and Bob's bunk bed. The boy looked up at him with naive fragile eyes. Six remained visibly unfazed but he couldn't help but feel something crack within him.

"I'm going to be okay right?" Rex asked coughing.

"You have the best doctor in the in country, safe to say even in the world, nothing is going to happen to you."Six reassured in his usual cold tone. Rex looked and let out a bitter smile.

"Yeah… Providence still needs me" he replied his smile turning to into a disillusioned scowl. Anybody else would have lied to boy and told him that it was him they valued him and not his powers but to Six it just seemed wrong to lie about something so blatantly obvious. A heavy silence followed, only to be pierced by a cough or sneeze from the boy. Eventually Holiday came rushing through the door. Rex sat up and smiled as doctor kneeled down his bed side.

"Alright, all you have to do is take these two pills-"

"Doc you know I hate taking –" he broke off for a cough "- that stuff, what if I choke on them?" he inquired letting out another stream of sneezes. "Besides they taste like socks!" he argued. Holiday sighed as Six leaned closer to the bed and towered over the boy looking him in the eyes.

"Take the medicine" Six ordered. And as if under a spell, Rex immediately complied. Holiday glance up to look at the agent; she really needed to learn that trick.

"Okay fine give me the sock pills" The boy muttered between coughs.

"They may taste a little funky but it's what's going get you better" she reassured handing the medicine to him with a cup of water. Rex downed the meds quickly and after shuddering from the horrid taste and drinking the rest of the water, he lied back down. He smiled at her as he took her hand. She smiled back, giving his hand a gentle squeeze. Six resisted the urge to remind the doctor that her actions were not exactly protocol.

"If I can get attention from you like this just by being sick, I hope I'm sick all the time" Rex declared in a sleepy voice. The meds were kicking in faster than he had expected. Six rolled his eyes at the nauseatingly cute scene.

"Don't say that Rex, you need to be healthy" Holiday replied gently combing back his hair. His eyes lost their shimmer for a moment. She looked at him with concerned eyes.

"Of course providence's #1 asset can't be sick" The boy retorted. Holiday gave him a pained look.

"That's not why" she corrected seeing his eyes flutter close. He looked at her trying to stay awake to hear her explanation. "You're very special to me Rex, you're my friend and I always want to see you healthy."

He smiled widely as he closed his eyes, her words soothed his heart. Someone cared…. Someone genuinely cared about him, he opened his eyes one last time and met the shaded eyes of his mentor, the man gave him what looked like an ordinary stoic glance but Rex could see it, the agent felt genuine concern for him too, it was only a trace but Rex convinced himself it was there. He had two people that cared… and Bobo too, he had a family.

"Buenas noches guys…" the boy stated drifting off to dream land. Holiday tucked him in as she whispered a gentle good night.

"Get well kid, we can't be behind on your schedule" The agent replied; it was the closest he'd get to gentle.

Holiday tenderly let go of boys hand but took a long minute or two before regaining her professional composition. She stood, ignoring the agent, and strolled out of the room without a word.

Yup. She was mad. Six bit his tongue and decided against asking her why, knowing it was probably some irrational motherly instinct that had risen from seeing her favorite patient sick. He had work to do, and Holiday should be the last thing on his mind.

Meanwhile Holiday was in her office mulling over the agent's complete lack of compassion.

"He must have heart… I remember hearing it" she whispered to herself, remembering the few times in their long gone relationship that he had allowed her to embrace him; it was a strong heart with a soothing beat. She sighed dreamily at memory.

"No I sold it for two shiny swords" a sharp voice interrupted. She snapped out of her thoughts and refused to turn around, somehow wishing that if she prayed hard enough he'd disappear.

"At least that's the latest rumor" he continued as he heading for her desk. She cursed the universe because it obviously loved screwing with her. If she would have faced him, she would have seen his insuppressible smirk and he would have seen her humiliated blush.

"Do you need something Agent Six?" She blurted out, inwardly face-palming as her voice cracked. Six was cruel man she decided as she swore he heard him suppress a snicker.

"The usual" he said handing her his report; his voice was unchanged and cold, she looked up to see his stoic expression, and obviously she was hearing things he looked like he always did… with a stick where the sun don't shine.

"Alright" She took his report and scanned it quickly as it was all useless protocol. In her opinion he wrote incredible reports detailed to letter with all the t's crossed and all the i's dotted. She clicked the pen and wrote her name "Here." She handed the papers back to him.

"Thank you docto- a...aachoo!" he sneezed covering his mouth. Holiday bit her lip but couldn't hold in her laughter.

"And what is so funny?" he demanded taking out his handkerchief.

"You were- I didn't even- you're sick aren't you? You fell in the river too, I read it Bobo's report! I can't believe I missed it! Your voice is slightly deeper and your face looks even paler than usual…oh my god I'm so used to believing your superhuman I didn't even stop to thin-"

"It was a sneeze doctor, I'm not sick it's just a little drafty in here no need to jump to conclusions" he interrupted before she could continue her rant. She raised a brow unconvinced.

"Alright then, you'd have no problem letting me take your temperature" she offered standing up. He glared at her.

"I'm not a child doctor-"

"No, but under Knight's command if need be you are my patient, now I should contact him and tell him that his top operative has the sniffles or should we be discreet?" She teased getting her thermometer.

"Holiday I'm not sick" he stated, his voice had trace of annoyance that made her smile widen.

"Prove it" she shot back handing him the thermometer. "Or should I get Knight to do it?" she taunted fingering her communicator.

"This is nonsense" he muttered snatching the thermometer and putting it in his mouth. She smiled wickedly. Six looked like was about eat her, but she just smiled coyly.

"100.8 F, a fever" she declared proudly after removing thermometer.

"It's two degrees higher than normothermia " he countered handing her back the thermometer.

"It's high enough and you know it" she retorted heading for her medicine counter, she dug through it and found the medicine she'd given Rex. He grunted as he sank down in her chair and waited for her to return to her desk.

"A good night's rest could get rid of this" he argued, a suppressed cough soon followed, she rolled her eyes he was so stubborn.

"Sleep? You mean you know what it means? Most nights I see you patrol this place like a wind-up solider." she countered. He glared as she handed him a cup of water and his pills.

"A nightly walk isn't a crime" he replied grudgingly as he took the pills. He shuddered at the bitterness; the kid wasn't wrong… they defiantly tasted like socks.

"No but insomnia is a disorder" she retorted. "Sleep is what you need in fact I'll file in this paper work. You head to bed." He stood up and straightened his tie-a nervous tick he had when he was trying keep his cool.

"I don't remember being assigned under you-"

"Doctor's orders" she chuckled mischievously. With that one phrase she had overridden every ounce of authority he had. She giggled as his left eye twitched in annoyance; she was unbelievable!

"Elena! You're-." he stopped mid-shout… he had lost his cool, probably due to his fever or her irritating laughter but somehow he'd completely forgotten his place. Both froze as the rift between colleagues and ex-lovers opened very unexpectedly.

She looked away in shock; he said her name, her real name! But before she could say anything he was already out the door. This wasn't protocol, seeing her like…like _that_ wasn't right he told himself, she was Rex's doctor and his partner nothing else. Not anymore.

"Six wait!" She called out. He ignored her voice. She was right he needed sleep; he needed to think clearly, he needed to get her bubbly, irritating, charming laugh out of his head. Holiday ran out of the lab looking for him but he was long gone.

She closed her lab doors with the push of a button and sighed heavily. Mention EVO's and monsters and he'd be the first one to face them head on, talk to him about feelings and he'd run like kitten from a bath. She'd get used to the new him, she supposed. After all she had also changed, she was no longer as naïve and gentle as she was, she was a scientist; she knew how to be just as cold and calculating as he was. She smiled faintly as she put away the medicine she'd given him, he was sick… he was human and no amount of cold words or glares could change that. He might not have been the man she loved anymore but he was still just a man… and in that she took a small comfort.

**END**

**thanks for reading AND i'm taking requests and suggestions! i'd love the help!**


	8. Chapter 8:in the past p1

**PLEASE STOP AND READ THIS FIRST!**

**Just wanted to give you guys a heads up letting you know this is another set of flashback oneshots consisting of the past I've created (reference the oneshot in this collection called 6 divided by Six) for six and holiday and as it says in the title this just part one there will be part two!**

**Enjoy my bunnies! I love you all! Oh and remember to REVIEW!**

**IT'S ALL IN THE PAST prt1**

**Denial ain't just a river in Egypt**

Six was a logical man. He believed everything had solution, a simple one if one would calmly assess the situation. So he did what he had been trained to his entire life, just three easy steps.

Find the problem…

Analyze the problem…

Fix the problem.

…simple but effective, and those 3 steps had served him well his entire career, so when spiraled into the most awkward and difficult problem of his life, he immediately implicated them. The result was very disappointing; it seemed love was incalculable and incurable.

Finding the problem was not difficult, between the coy smiles and intolerable vibe of attraction the young doctor gave off it was obvious she was interested in him, the difficult part was he didn't know what to make of his own feelings. He was definitely physically attracted to her (which in his defense who wouldn't be) but he wasn't sure about the other half of his attraction more specifically put his _feelings _… ugh he hated that word! Feelings could not be assessed, they could not cut or destroyed, they could not be interrogated, they existed that's all they did. And what he felt for her was… it wasn't something he could really describe let alone understand.

He could kill assassins, snap 47 bones in the human body with his thumb, and do the 12 steps of kurugi's death dance with 2 katanas… but he couldn't for the life of him work up the strength to talk about his… _feelings. _So he did what all men do when faced with the challenge of uncertain emotions: He repressed the crap out of them. he ignored his constant urge to smile when she did, he ignored the fact he could always sense her scent, the soft aroma of lilacs, no matter how far she was from him, he ignored the fact her laughter sounded like music, he ignored the fact that thanks to her less than prudent sleepwear sleep was completely out of the question and cold showers were becoming a regular nightly habit, and last but not least he denied the fact that every time she looked at him with those longing green eyes he felt the need to hold her and feel the warmth her eyes promised against his chest.

**Stubborn to a fault**

Six inwardly rolled his eyes as the doctor struggled to carry all three of her bags down the stairs; she paused every few seconds trying to maintain her balance. To be honest he found it amusing she had taken a vow of independence and silence until he called her by her name. She was stubborn he'd give her that but that didn't mean he'd do as she pleased. She was his ward and professional boundaries had to be set… it was for the best, he thought, plus watching her fumble about with three bags and an annoyed pout was too good to pass up. She huffed at her bangs away from her face and readjusted her grip on her suitcase for the 47th time. Her scowl almost made her look… cute- scratch that nothing was cute about a ward, that would be a completely unprofessional observation.

"Stupid-broken-elevator." She muttered, dragging her biggest bag down one step at a time. Six was not one for laughing or even smiling but it took too much effort on his part not laugh until he busted a gut. He downgraded it to a small smirk but somehow she was still able to see his amusement and sent him the deadliest glare she could muster, unfortunately for her that also distracted her concentration and lead her foot to lose it's balance on a 3 floor long staircase, the world froze as he heard her voice scream his name, the rest was a blur…

Flying suitcases…

Clothing scattered everywhere…

And his arms catching her instinctively …

He was shaking… but he wasn't cold… no he was furious. His grip on her didn't loosen as he let stream of curses out. She widened her eyes; she'd never seen him mad before. He never lost his cool… what was she doing to him?

"I don't care how tough you think you are! This idiotic stubbornness almost got you killed! God you know the periodic table by heart but you don't have god damn lick of common sense! I'm carrying those bags! Got it!" he shouted his hold on her still tight. She nodded numbly, her eyes still widened in shock.

Why was her face so red- oh… he was currently carrying her bridal style and their faces were less than an inch apart… that might be a problem. That and the fact that those beautiful green of hers wouldn't stop looking at him as if they could reach through his glasses and touch his heart… the one he'd gotten rid of a long time ago. He shook his head, no… this was not his job and he was not supposed to be this close to her, literally. He set her down quickly and gently, and began helping her place her clothing back into her bags. She stood there frozen for a minute, before snapping back into reality and following his lead, eventually everything was back in its place and they head off to the airport as if nothing had happened. he told himself that he didn't notice her broken gaze, or how her eyes seem to shine a little less, because that would imply he cared about her, that deep down he knew what she wanted from him… but he couldn't give it to her…

… He didn't have a heart to give.

**Discovery**

Drip…Drip…. Drip …

That infernal faucet was leaking again! In retrospect it seemed like something that wasn't even worth caring about, but when you were trained to be hyper alert to the softest sounds… a leaky faucet sounded like a machine gun. He tossed in his sleep again, this time he faced the doctor's bed. As a gentleman he always took the couch or the floor no matter how much she would protest it since unfortunately they had to be in the same room … not that that was a problem, it didn't bother him in the least…nope not even a little.

Drip… Drip…Drip…

Not like that damn faucet! He grunted ripped his sheet off him and headed towards the bathroom. It took all his self control not slice the entire sink to shreds. Instead he opened the faucet and closed it… silence. Finally! He took a breath of relief and turned off the bathroom light before heading back to his couch. He looked up at the ceiling waiting for sleep to take him soon but it didn't come, the only thing that took hold of him was the soft sounds of the doctor breathing in and out… softly. He glanced over to her bed. It wasn't a troubling sound, no in fact it was almost pleasant, and that's what disturbed him. Her pretty face was gently framed by a few stray hairs that had escaped her bun, she looked at peace and somehow that stirred something within him. He needed to sleep; he was obviously troubled if thoughts like these were plaguing his mind.

Drip… Drip… Drip…

His eye twitched; **now** he was going go slice that sink to shreds! But before he could move, the doctor groaned and sat up on her bed. The covers slowly slipped off her to reveal her silk nightgown… he turned his head away out of prudency, he hated that thing and the way it made her look so… he snapped out of thoughts and looked at the doctor as her pale slender legs, legs that were barely covered by a flimsy piece of fabric, slid off the bed. She wandered off into the bathroom and performed the same task he had done only moments ago. He heard her turn on the faucet and mutter something about the universe being against her need for sleep, then silence as she turn it off.

… Peace at last.

Both sighed, she looked over to him not bothering to turn the bedroom light on as her eyes had adjusted to the dark. He kept his eyes above her neck; somehow it was becoming a strenuous task to look away from her figure.

"It was keeping you up too huh? And here I thought I was the only crazy person." She said in soft, sleepy voice. He nodded as she smiled at him; he felt a strange pang in his chest as her eyes kept looking him in foreign way… almost tender. "Or maybe it's that lumpy couch keeping you awake?" she inquired.

"It's fine doctor." He muttered. She let out an amused smile that made her lovely green eyes light up even further in the dark.

"Right… well if you get tired of that bed of rocks, you can take the left side, I'm a righty for sleeping." She offered completely unaware of how disturbed her offer left him.

Him and her in the same bed ... feeling her warm body against his without have seven men with machine guns threatening them… that was a very interesting thought- he snapped back to reality as he heard her chuckle slightly. He glared at her and was silently thankful she couldn't see how red his face was.

"We're both adults and beside I trust you." she said her tone shifting from amused to sincere. She lied back down in bed and faced him as she turned her head on her pillow and let her eyes close, sleep took her instantly.

Trust… she'd given something to him he's offered to no one, a part of him called her a fool, another part valued her words and wished he could repeat them to her… but he couldn't. He shifted in his sleep wondering if it was ever really faucet keeping him up … or was the jumbling thoughts and feelings she'd given birth festering away in him. She was just a woman… what made her so important… why was she able to take something as precious as his peace of mind from him… why couldn't he just close his eyes and see anything up her and her smile.

She let out a sigh of content in her sleep ripping him away from his thoughts… and muttered something so faintly that no ordinary man would've been able to hear it… but he had.

He widened his eyes and immediately looked at her. He must have misheard her, she didn't say _that_, he was hearing things, it was late and he was sleep deprived that was it! It was his mind playing tricks on him. He calm down and laid his head back on his pillow. Sleep, that's what he needed and a lot of it. Unfortunately for him the universe indeed loved screwing with him and he heard it again this time much more clearly… and this time with his name.

…_I love you Smith…_

**END**

**Alright hope you enjoyed! Please READ AND REVIEW! And remember I love ideas, requests and comments!**


	9. Chapter 9: In the past p2

**So here's part two guys I hope you like it! just to warn ya it's a tad bit fluffy but it's hard to hold back the fluff with these two! **

**Lots of kisses from Alex!**

**IT'S ALL IN THE PAST prt2**

**What's in a name**

"So… this is it huh?" she commented softly as he helped her out of the cab. He stayed silent but nodded answering her question. After this last plane ride she'd arrive in Germany and they'd never see each other again. She tried not to seem disappointed but it was written all over her face. He gripped her hand a second longer than he should have and then released it as she emerged out the cab safely.

"It's been pretty crazy." She started but paused as her voice cracked. "I never thought I'd end up in this kind of situation." She finished composing herself. He kept walking not showing any signs of emotion besides the vice grip he had on her suitcase.

"Your genius was bound to be recognized." He replied. "A gift and curse I suppose." He added as they crossed the street his eyes vigilant for any danger but his heart solely concentrating her voice. It would pass, the stabbing pain he felt in his chest would pass, he'd move on, he wasn't in love, she wasn't either they were just confused, he reasoned.

"That's not what I meant, I knew that one day I'd cross the wrong people, what I meant was I never thought I'd meet someone like you." she confessed blushing brightly. He almost froze but composed himself. He wasn't going to let her break him so easily, she'd move on, she was a healthy, young woman she'd find someone, someone who could love her, someone with a heart to offer, someone who was not him. At that thought of another man beside her the pain in his chest doubled.

"You were a very unique ward doctor, I can honestly I didn't expect anyone like you either." He replied trying to keep his aloofness though a hint of gentleness dashed in his response.

She smiled up at him trying desperately to shout the words stuck in her throat. She wanted say it but she was afraid, he could see it, he could see how much she wanted to tell him and he was torn between the feeling relief and the feeling of regret that came from denying whatever was going between them. A wave of silence hit them as they continued on their way. The crowded streets forced them to be pressed tightly together. She held onto his forearm trying not to get separated in the midst of the trafficking crowds, she blushed as his hand grasped hers, it was not a romantic gesture just a way to keep a hold on his ward but both of them knew better than to believe it was just that. They stayed that way until they reached the airport, surprisingly she was the first one to let go. He stopped for a second before stepping through the airport door. He knew deep down he didn't want to let her go, that she wasn't the only one that felt something.

"Doctor." He called out, she looked behind her, snapping out of her own thoughts, she looked beside her surprised the agent wasn't right along side her.

"Is everything okay?" she asked in a concerned voice. He nodded quickly passing by her but not before saying the words she'd been begging to hear for three weeks.

"_The closest thing I have to a name is Six… Elena."_

She stood there frozen from shock before following him, she quickly linking her arm with his, embracing it tightly. He didn't shrug her away, instead he stopped and let the moment last a little longer. This was the closest he'd get to confessing his feelings, and closest she'd get to hearing it.

"Thank you." she whispered looking up at his sunglassed eyes. "Six."

He nodded as she let go of him. He had just broken the biggest rule the organization had ever given him, and he couldn't have cared less because… she had called him by his name.

**Losing you**

Six fired his gun as they ran into the storage container; he sealed the entrance buying them some time. He tossed a parachute pack to the doctor; she strapped it on quickly as she hacked into the plane's main hard drive and override the access codes. She looked over him as he tossed the empty gun and readied his katanas. They heard blasts from the other side of the door, they were trying to break in, and they were running out of time.

"Where's yours?" she demanded looking around to see there where no more parachutes. He looked at her with his usual stoic gaze. He wasn't coming with her, he'd made his choice.

"Don't make this harder than it needs to be Doctor." He began using his calm and collected voice. "You need to jump off the plane, now." He said readying his hand on the button that opened the plane's hatch, she smacked his hand away.

"What! Are you crazy if I'm gone they're going to kill all those people! There are children on this plane! Children Smith!" she shouted. He frowned why was she always so god damn unreasonable.

"I won't let that happen but I can't have you in the way." He retorted snatching his hand back. "Now it's time to go doctor." He said opening the hatch quickly before she could stop him, she held onto the restraints around the ship not the letting the harsh winds suck her out.

"I'm not leaving you!" she shouted trying not to be drowned out by the sounds the open plane hatch. "You can't get rid off me that easily!"

He almost growled in frustration.

"this isn't a goddamn game we're out numbered 20 to 2, you don't have a shot at making it out of here unless you do as I say!" he exclaimed at the top of his lungs as he could still hear the enemy pounding against the door.

"I don't follow your orders!" she shouted back, holding onto the restraints with a vice grip. The agent grabbed her shoulders tightly she winced from the pain.

"I'm not losing you damn it! Not after getting this far!" he declared. He wouldn't let anything hurt her including her own damn stubbornness. She grimaced mistaking his words of affections or words of a solider.

"Is that all this is about your stupid unmarked record! Your stupid organization!" she demanded heartbroken at his declaration, he widened his eyes, how could she have ever had thought that!

"It was never about them!" he corrected shouting at the top of his lungs "It was never about any of that! It was-." He stopped himself. She clutched his tie and forced him to look at her.

"Say it! Say it damn it! What the hell's it going to take for you to admit you love me too! For me to die!" she yelled. What happened next the doctor never saw coming- he embraced her tightly. She gasped staggered by his actions. She laid her head on his shoulder.

"That's not happening." He whispered as he pushed her away, her grip on the restraints had loosened… he'd tricked her!

"SIIIXXXX!" She exclaimed at the top of her lungs as she fell right out of the plane, he pushed the button closed the hatch. Right as it finished closing the enemy had pierced through the metal doors of the cockpit.

"Where's the doctor!" one of the attackers demanded in Russian aiming his gun at him. Six unleashed his katanas and headed towards them killing three of them instantly.

"That's none of your concern… since you are all about to die." He replied in prefect Russian.

00000000000000000000

"That stupid, no good jerk…" she sniffled as she had landed safely in a grassy field. She had been walking for hours since he had thrown her off the plane. "All those people… no, I have to stay positive I mean this Smit- Six I'm talking about, the guy is like half indestructible robot! He'll be fine; everything will be just fi-." Before she could finish her rant her cell phone ran she scrambled to answer it.

"Doctor." His gruff voice called through the phone. She fell on her knees from the joy, grabbing her chest trying to keep her heart from popping out.

"Oh thank god you heartless bastard!" she exclaimed breaking down in tears.

"It's good to hear from you too, the attackers have been taken care of." He stated raising a brow at her sobbing hysteria.

"What about the-

"Besides being emotionally scarred for life the passengers are fine." He replied knowing her concern for the civilians. She sighed in relief.

"I guess that's the best alternative in this situation, are you … okay?" she asked eager to see him alive and well.

"A couple of scratches, nothing I can't handle." He lied placing a hand on the bullet wound he'd received "I'll be there soon." He replied

"How? that plane doesn't land for another three hours." She replied in an incredulous tone. He smirked over the phone.

"Let's just say I found my own ride." He said hanging up his phone and locking onto her coordinates on a hoverboard he had taken from one of the assailants. He smiled as he cruised down the open air with it. "I think I just might keep this thing."

**Genuine affection**

"Couple of scratches my ass." The doctor muttered as cleaned one of the deeper cuts he had received. He grunted as she sprayed on an extra bit of disinfective. One again he was placed under the mercy of the doctor's "healing" hands. Needless to stay she was livid over his act of self-destructive heroism and had greeted him a lot less kindly than she had over the phone, they had finally reached the base in Germany where she would be staying, it was an amazing state of the art research facility but she was too busy dragging the agent to the nearest medical bay to bask in the wonder of it all. She took a small piece of cotton and concentrated on the purple marks on the side of his neck; she grabbed his chin forcefully and ran across the marks with the disinfective. He didn't even flinch under the immense pain he was in; he was too busy trying to think of a way to break the suffocating silence. Somewhere between grabbing a new piece of cotton and dabbing on disinfective she broke down crying. She stayed silent minus a sniffle or two. He didn't know what to do- he froze like always, he didn't know how to comfort a crying a woman, he could barely speak to her when she was fine.

"Doctor is…are you-?

"Turn around." She sniffled. "I'll treat the smaller injuries on your back." She replied wiping her eyes feeling stupid for causing such scene in front him but no matter how much she willed it, she couldn't stop crying. He tossed his head back and let out a heavy sigh. He did the only thing that came to mind, he stood up off the medical bed he was sitting on and enveloped her in his arms. It was getting he easier each time, he mused just to hold her and give her the feeling that he cared. Needless to say Holiday was shocked, her face turned scarlet red as her eyes widened in disbelief, Six did not hug-period! Yet here she was pressed up against his chest crying like a fool. Her eyes misted up with more tears as she strongly returned the embrace.

She had been scared of losing him… scared of never being able to tell him how in 3 short months he had become the most important thing in the world to her. Her hands tightened against his bandaged back. He had been so injured- he had been so stupid! Why couldn't he just let her help him! at thought of her past turmoil she sobbed even harder…she felt him hold her tighter… he was trying to comfort her, she realized. She laid her head in his shoulder as her crying dwindled to smaller sobs.

She tightened the hug as her mind was screaming "say it! Say it now you might never get another chance Elena! Just do it!" she took deep breath trying to compose herself long enough to form coherent words.

"Six… "His name came out in a hoarse whisper. He stiffed as she called him, awakening him back to reality away from the gentle warmth her body provided.

"Hm?" he muttered in a voice just as soft. She slightly loosened the embrace in order to look at him; she frowned as his eyes were covered by those infernal glasses of his. Her hand approached them carefully hoping he wouldn't stop her –which he didn't and removed them in order to see his strong auburn eyes. She smiled while turned his head to face away from her, his face wearing a small blush.

"I don't understand why you hide them… their beautiful." She whispered placing her hand his cheek making him face her. He raised a brow in amusement… his eyes had been called soulless, cold, unfeeling, black like the fires of hell … but never beautiful.

"I've heard a lot of comments about my eyes but that's defiantly the first time I've heard word beautiful." He replied, she smiled shyly blushing at his response.

"Then that's their loss." The doctor replied. He took the hand she placed on his cheek and caressed it gently.

"I know what you want to say Elena… we both know what's going on so-

"I still want to say it- I… still want to say that I-I love you." she admitting in a meek voice finally being able to remove that burdensome weight in her heart. She took a deep sigh of relief. She looked up at him blushing brightly as her confession let like something written on a soap opera script.

"Elena… "He began unable to say words she wanted. "I… you're- I can't I say what you want me to but…" he sighed loudly feeling lost and confused… he wasn't exactly a romantic and he sure as hell didn't know anything about confessing affection to a woman. She smiled blushing brightly against his cool skin; she closed her eyes happy just to be able to hear his heartbeat.

"This… is just fine, just being able to know that deep down you feel the say way... is more than enough." She whispered comforting the agent. Her hands laid on his bare back, feeling the small scars he'd obtained over the years. He held her closer sighing in content, relieved she accepted the only form of affection he could offer. She stepped back in order to look at his eyes again, her eyes full of melancholy.

"I won't be seeing you for a long time… will I?" she asked knowing his answer. He nodded knowing that she was as upset about it as he was. "Any chance you can contact to me?"

"Don't expect it often… the organization can't exactly know about… this." He explained she nodded in agreement; he could lose everything he'd ever worked for just by loving her. "But I'll make it happen." She smiled at his response.

"I'll look forward to that but for now… let's get you patched up." She replied loosening the embrace but before she could she felt a pair of soft lips touch her cheek, she blushed as the kiss was quick and before she could blink he was already sitting back on the bed.

"What was-?" She blushed pausing as she cupped the cheek he had kissed.

"Something to remember me by Doctor." He responded she smiled shyly. "That is, at least until next time." he added smiling mischievously.

Keeping a long distance relationship with the doctor was going to be a challenge especially in his line of work but something about seeing those gentle green eyes looking up him with all that love made it seem worth it.

**END**

**Alright hope you enjoyed! Please READ AND REVIEW! And remember I love ideas, requests and comments!**


	10. Chapter 10: cracked armor

**Howdy y'all … sorry I'm weirdo I had to try to be southern, anywho here with another oneshot for my fave pairing holix! Whoot! Seriously it's practically cannon! Sadly I think it's gonna be a long while till we see any new episodes of the gen-rex so I'm trying to write a little more than usual to keep our spirits up! I also updated my cirex fic ****"enemies with benefits"**** if any of you who have yet to read it want to give it a try it' be nice to hear your feedback.**

**And as always by dear readers it's a pleasure to here your comments so please review if you like it, and if you've got suggestions or CONSTRUCTIVE criticism I'd love to hear it!**

**Cracked Armor**

Holiday drank the last of her coffee as she read out loud the time.

"It's 2 in the frickin' morning." She muttered bitterly. "What kind of unholy, sick human being would make a person file paper work for 15 hours straight" she demanded squinting her eyes to look at the small work-pile, next to her mountain of already signed documents.

"I thought I told you to be careful what you say about knight." A sharp voice interrupted. She nearly jumped out of her seat as she noticed he was barely three feet away from her.

"Jesus Christ! God one of these days I'm going to have a heart attack!" she warned trying to bring her heart rate down. He raised a brow and handed her, her usual coffee. She huffed and took it quickly.

"How do you always know when I'm out of coffee?" she inquired fascinated with his uncanny ability to show up the minute she was out, he was like a genie… a coffee genie.

"I don't, it's a coincidence." He replied leaning on her desk, a habit he'd formed from their nightly meetings. She raised a brow.

"A man like you, you should know there's no such thing as a coincidence." She corrected, scanning through a document with her pen.

"And what kind of man is that doctor?" he replied curious to see what her definition of him was.

"It's 2 in the morning Six… you don't want me telling you what kind of person I think you are right now." she warned sipping her coffee quickly trying to keep her eyes open long enough to finish reading the report. He found her disgruntled answer amusing.

"On the contrary I think I'd find it enlightening." he quipped. She gave him an annoyed look.

"Is that your way of saying you're bored?" she retorted, with heavy eyes.

"No and you still haven't answer the question Doctor." He replied taking the last sip of his own coffee. Her eye twitched in annoyance god he was such a jerk… a cute jerk- _"whoa calm yourself Elena that train leads nowhere good_." She thought.

"I'm tired, cranked up on caffeine, and I just thought about scalding you with this coffee! So honestly the last thing I need to be thinking about is you!" she snapped, the agent raised a brow, yup she was 5 minutes from killing someone with her thumb, time to get her to bed.

"You need sleep Holiday." He declared throwing away his empty cup, coming closer to the worn-out doctor.

"That's not really any of- what are you doing?" she demanded as he came up behind her and gently took the pen from her hand. She could feel his warm breathe on her neck as her cheeks turn beet red.

"You need rest; you're useless in this state." He replied in a low voice, it was cold like his usual tone but resembled a whisper.

"Excuse me!"She shouted outraged by his declaration. She was not useless. Period!

"You just misspelled you own name on that paper." He replied leaning even closer to point at the sloppy calligraphy. She blushed red both from indignation and from the feeling of his cool cheek on hers… what was he doing?

"Yeah well…you're a coffee genie!" she blurted out in her daze. He leaned away slightly, raising a brow at her comment. She inwardly face-palmed. _"Wow Elena… you're providence's top scientist? This is sad…"_

"I'm going to refrain from asking what that even means since you're obviously too exhausted to think clearly." He replied disregarding her strange comment.

"Look I've only got three of these reports left I'll be fine, and besides since when do you care?"She replied coldly. He backed away even further, she was always so unreasonable!

"I don't but if you're not in top condition neither is Rex, you're as much his handler as I am." He explained, in truth he was concern about her health, after her sister had been admitted into the zoo there were few nights he didn't here those heels of hers passing through the halls.

"Should've known it was a stupid reason like that." She retorted. she was pissed maybe from the sleep deprivation or maybe from the fact that he had just agreed that he didn't care about her.

"Holiday you need to-

"No! You need to stop treating me like a child I am a 26 year old woman! And more importantly a doctor I know my limitations!" she interrupted fed up with his demands. She was tired of him always thinking he knew better.

"You only see what you want to." He replied crossing his arms, getting sick of their game as well.

"What's that suppose to mean? God if didn't know any better I'd say the one needs rest is you!" she accused. He rolled his eyes.

"Yet I'm not the one drinking coffee like a lifeline." He retorted. She scoffed at his response. He was practically a walking coffee zombie!

"Not in public anyways." She muttered remembering how he would practically live off the stuff while they were dating. he raised a brow at her accusation. "oh come off it! it's only been a few years, last time I checked I had to stock up on coffee like a soldier's ration whenever you came over!"

"Things change." He reminded. Two words that hit her like a bullet to the heart. She glared at him.

"Right! and that's exactly why you're still a bitter jerk-

"And you're still the same stubborn brat." He shot interrupting her. Damn it why could she never do as she was told.

"Sure weren't calling me that when you were sleeping with Me." she retorted. The minutes those words came out her mouth; she clamped it shut with both her hands, horrified at what she had just said. She was afraid to meet his eyes and looked away.

She tried to form words to somehow make the silence less awkward, when she finally did meet his gaze, it was the same as always… cold and uncaring… he really couldn't have cared less… she didn't know why… but she suddenly felt crying, she didn't… but she certainly wanted to.

"That was-

"Now will you go to sleep?" He replied complete unfazed by her outburst. She looked away from him and silently gathered her things, she felt stupid and humiliated … but they always had moments like these… and they'd always pretend like they never happened… it was just part of the routine. Finally she was done and headed quickly for the door thinking if somehow she pretended he wasn't there he wouldn't be.

"Need an escort?" he offered reminding her that yes he was still very much in her office, much to her dismay. She didn't meet his eyes but shook her head.

"no." she replied softly. "It's just down the two halls, I'll be fine." She said punching in her code for the night. Finally the doors hissed open and she readied herself to step out.

"Doctor?" he called stopping her before she could escape. "You never did answer my question."

She looked at him long and hard before even thinking about answering… why was he always like this… just human enough to make her keep loving him… but not enough to deserve it.

"There is no answer…" she replied carefully, she glanced him for a second with tearful eyes before turning away. "You're not any kind of man… you're a soldier, the prefect one." She bitterly added before the doors hissed shut behind her, and just liked that another of their "moments" had ended with same result as always… two very unhappy adults.

Six sat down on her chair before letting out a loud frustrated sigh, he rubbed his temple as he removed his glasses. His armor had cracked… no matter how hard he had tried … he was thankful she wasn't there to see it. he couldn't resist being so close to her… to her it was just his hand brushing hers as he removed the pen and a quick feel of her cheek against his but him it was everything he wish he could feel again.

He could still hear it… even now… even after 3 years…

_"I love you, Six." She'd whisper right beside him as he pretend to be dead asleep. "And I know you love me too, so get up!" she'd giggled removing the sheets from his chest and sitting on top of him._

_ "Elena… I want to sleep." He'd say resisting her charm as best he could. She'd let out a loud groan of annoyance._

_ "Oh you! I haven 't seen you in two months and when you are here all you do is sleep!" she pouted. He laughed, a rare sound to her ears, she grinned happy to hear his melodious laughter. He sat up on the bed defeated by her smile. She beamed in joy and embraced him happily._

_ "Fine I'm up, I'm up!" he'd reply in resignation. She'd cuddle him ceaselessly, kissing him from his forehead to his chin._

_ "I've missed so much." She'd admit with deeply longing eyes. He'd embrace her tightly, whispering how every night he thought of her beautiful green eyes._

He slammed his fist against her desk as the memory faded away. He was angry at himself! At the world! At every opportunity he wasted! …. But like always he'd eventually he calmed… he took breathe or two and remembered his place… he was not suppose to feel this… he wasn't suppose to feel anything. He stood up and straightened his tie. He shook his head as a last resort to push those long forgotten days back into the shadows of his mind, he placed his glasses back on and head out the room but no before hearing it replaying in his head one last time.

"_I love you Six…" her melody like voice declared._

"I love you too Elena." He let out in a barely audible whisper. "You just can't know."

**END!**

**Okay my lovely bunnies tell me what you think! Oh and if you have requests send them on down! I love them! Hope you see lots of reviews! I'd really like to know what you guys thought about this one it was pretty rushed! SO REVIEW MY BUNNIES! REVIEW!**


	11. Chapter 11: Safety Net

**WHOO! ALEX HERE! **

**So I'm bringing you guys a cute little six and rex father son fluff chapter! I haven't updated this set of one shots in forever! I'll be trying to update it soon! Hope to hear some love! NO FLAMES! I KNOW I SUCK AT WRITING!**

**Btw is anyone else suffering from Holix withdrawl! Seriously MOA is really being stingy with the love!**

**Please remember to read and REVIEW!**

**Safety Net**

rex didn't stir as his bedroom door hissed open, he just kept his eyes closed and continued to drown himself in the sound of a passionate latina woman singing music his ears barely heard but his heart sang along with.

Six knew this little routine all too well. Rex was in another world right now, one which, if he didn't proceed with caution, would cave in on the boy. He continued inside the room with silent steps until his shadow hovered over his ward. Rex opened his eyes and let his gaze lazily shift upwards towards the ninja.

"hey." The teen greeted.

"Heard you had some heck of day." Six continued as he leaded against the wall next to the boy's bed.

"yeah well you know, just another typical Tuesday working for providence." Rex replied nonchalantly placing his hands behind his head. "if your here to bug me about my repor-

"you saw her." the agent stated cutting him off. The teen frowned… Six could see the other world start to quake in Rex's eyes at the mention of the siren.

"I saw a lot of things today, what's your point?" the junior agent retorted defensively.

"it's been awhile since our trip to abysus, must have been surprising to see her." the ninja nanny countered.

"not really she worked for Kleiss, she was bound to pop up sometime." Rex replied his tone dropping back down to it usual carefree state.

"worked?" the agent asked in actual astonishment. The teen tried to his grin as he nodded.

"like you said it was a heck of day." He explained in his usual cocky voice.

"you… wanna talk about it?" Six awkwardly offered. The teen raised a brow in confusion and amusement.

"isn't that what we're doing right now?" the latino boy replied. The agent gave him his usual glare. Rex rolled his eyes, he was much too used to Six's methods.

"you know why I'm here." The ninja nanny sighed. The boy nodded, it didn't take all of Holiday's degrees to know she was the one who had sent the stoic agent… god she was insufferable when she was in mom-mode.

"if I needed to talk someone, I would've already talked to Holiday or called Noah. Uh no offense Six, but your not exactly my go to guy when comes to "talks"." The teen explained in a teasing voice.

"glad someone understands that."Six grunted in annoyance. He stood up straight and just before he could even mention a goodbye, the teen's voice or more importantly his tone of voice stopped him.

"…she was amazing, you know."Rex praised in a somewhat pained voice. The boy's knuckles turned white from how hard he was gripping his ipod… it seemed music could no longer soothe him. "she saved everyone."

Ahh and there it was again… another tremor in that fragile little world of his. The agent held in his sigh… Holiday was right, he wasn't going to talk about this with anyone else… just him.

"I remember reading that." The agent stated sitting himself beside the teen's lying form.

rex's eyes were glued to the ceiling still enveloped his other world's arms, the agent would have to pry him out gently, this required skill… unfortunately for Six not the type of skill he had been trained with, but the skills Holiday and her gentle mannerisms possessed.

"you read my report already?... I just finished it 15 minutes ago." The teen asked in amazement. Six looked at him with a similar stare.

"rex, it's almost 10, you been in here for 3 hours." The agent corrected, Rex's eyes widened slightly… he was snapping back to reality but the searing pain of the real world was still too much. The boy's eyes dim back down immediately … he remembered the feel of her hands… and how quickly she had let go…

… the tremors were stronger this time…

"heh… guess I lost tract of time." Rex admitted casually. His calm voice didn't mask the worry in his eyes… he knew something was wrong … he just didn't want admit it.

"guess so." The six acknowledge trying his best ease the teen's obviously tense spirit.

"what the heck is wrong with me…. I've been begging her from day one to leave the pack… and she did… so why do still feel so damn lousy?" rex asked out loud his voice sounded angry… more at himself than anyone else.

"because, she didn't choose you… she just didn't choose Kleiss." The agent explained only to wish he hadn't.

… he could see the sky falling in Rex's little world, and he had no way to shield him from the blows…

the boy turned away to face the wall… damn it… real subtle Six, that probably didn't scar him at all…

Rex furrowed his eyebrow together as he glared at the wall… why was he still not good enough?... she kept saying how damn important he was to her, why wasn't he important enough to stay with!

"I feel like an idiot." The boy muttered clutching his pillow, he grunted as he moved his sore body. " ugh I also feel like a truck ran over me."

The agent let his hand hover over boy for second, he wanted to comfort Rex; however, there was no way in hell he was doing this "Holiday" style and giving him a hug… but perhaps a firm hand on his shoulder would suffice. Six always appreciated the same gesture from his kind master, maybe Rex would too.

"Ugh I need more meds my head his killing me." the agent move away his hand quickly as the boy let out a loud groan and grumbled a curse into his pillow in Spanish, no doubt something he'd learned from watching those trashy "novelas".

Six felt his eye twitch, he wasn't afraid of 20 ft tall monsters capable of killing a man with a glare but mention displays of affection and his ninja ass was out of there before you could blink… damn it, why couldn't he just learn to say no to Holiday?

He let out a silent sigh… his most sacred rule 'no unnecessary physical contact' he was really going to break for this little teen angst "crisis"? ….

"_you'll watch over the boy, make sure he doesn't get too reckless out there. God knows that cheeky little brat would get himself killed without someone there by his side, those are your orders… understood?"_

"_Understood."_

" _protecting rex is more complicated than just being his safe net. You need to protect his spirit Six, he's just child… their spirits are fragile and their hearts even more so… he needs warmth, friends, affection…"_

"_For now a safe net will just have to do."_

Rex widen his eyes as he felt Six place his hand on his shoulder.

no quakes… no tremors… just the feeling of waking up… Rex's eyes were alive again… he was safe and far away from that other world… Six tried not to show his relief.

"Don't rest on that shoulder, No-Face almost dislocated it."Six paused to rearrange the boy's position on the bed, Rex tried not too looked so shocked at how gentle the agent was. "You may not feel anything because of the meds but trust me, you'll feel it in the morning." Six scolded in his usual unfeeling voice but Rex knew under that tone was the feeling of concern the agent tried to hide.

"yeah okay whatever…" the boy muttered as he hid the smile tugging at his lips. The agent rearranged his glasses and backed away from his ward.

"you know… she's going to come around eventually." Six stated , the boy gave him a sadden skeptical look.

"you think so?..." he asked with too little hope in his eyes.

"Guarantee it." The agent replied letting out a ghost of smile. " Now beat up or not we're still having training tomorrow at 0500 sharp." Six reminded walking towards the door.

"Oh! Come on I almost got killed today!" Rex protested.

"like you said yourself, just a typical Tuesday at providence." Six taunted as the door closed behind him.

"pfft some nanny." The boy scoffed but he let small smile out… but maybe Six was right… after all it wasn't like Six to say something nice for the hell of it, he just wasn't that kind of guy… he was… he was his ninja nanny and that's just what he'd always be. He clenched his fist and looked up at his ceiling with a look of unshakable confidence.

"I haven't forgotten my promise, Six, and it won't just be you… I'll protect Holiday, bobo, and noah… " he paused to place his hand on his healing heart. "and circe too… voy a proteger a todo el mundo (I'm going to protect everyone)."

He let his head rest gently on his pillow, comfortable in position his mentor had left him and shut his eyes drifting into one of the few solid memories he had in his life as sleep over took him.

"_you know I don't need you to babysitting me all the time! I can fight too!"Rex shouted as Six bandaged his freshly treated wounds, the boy tried not show his evident guilt but his resolve was waning. _

_ "your still too inexperienced, letting you out there would've been a foolish move."Six retorted in his usual cold voice annoyed that boy had decided to hassle him ever second since he's been released by Dr. Holiday… not that she had been any less angered by his careless injury._

_ "you wouldn't have gotten hurt if you would've just trusted me! I'm strong too!" Rex stated in shaky voice. He was still haunted by the memory of the creature tearing it's claws into his mentor. Six let out soft grunt as he placed in his shirt._

_ "I know, but your too reckless." He stated dryly buttoning his dress shirt. "All that carelessness floods your mind with empty confidence, a good solider knows his limits, he knows when to back down." The ninja let out a another grunt as he placed on his jacket._

_Rex sniffled slightly as he tried to shake away the tears prickling his eyes, it was all his fault Six was hurt… it was his fault for be so weak._

_ "y-yeah well next time, I'm- I'm not going to let you take my place!I'm gonna get strong! And I'm gonna protect you! okay! So you can just keep all your crazy ninja talk to yourself!" he shouted as he stormed out the infirmary not wanting to let Six see his tears._

_ "Mamoru ka? (protect me?) " the agent muttered. "dono yo ni orokana… (how foolish)." He finished with a small smile._

**END!**

**HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE! PLEASE REVIEW IT REALLY MEANS LOT WHEN YOU DO.**


End file.
